Marvel Universe 615: The mutant 199
by Acanthus Le'fay
Summary: A new mutant appeared just after Decimation events, due to fate and fear, he had to leave his old life to live in the concentration camp known as Mansion X. Upon arriving Kevin discovers that life had prepared more things than he thought. What will it mean for Kevin to be a new mutant?
1. Chapter 01

This is a fanfic based on the Marvel comic stories. Made by a fan and for fans, not for profit just for fun. The rights of the characters registered under the Marvel brand belong to **The Walt Disney Company**.

The comics take place in universe # 616. Things here in universe # 615 change, here are some new characters, and some events have happened differently. I hope you enjoy this madness of mine.

The fanfic was originally written in Spanish, and I translated it with the help of dictionaries. If someone detects an error in my writing or something wrong, I would appreciate that in the comments they will leave the correction.

**Marvel Universe #615 - Voidward:**

**Chapter 1.**

I leave the apartment; I begin to descend the stairs quickly. Hell, I'm late again. At the end I reached the door of the building where my apartment is located, turned to see the traffic; It is not as heavy as I expected. My department (or my parents' one for a better definition) is located in the corner building of York and Van Vorst streets in Jersey, I walk quickly one block and I reach the corner where my high school is located: Saint Peter. And I see public transport approaching, I turn to see my watch and it's about 4 pm. although I have some luck, I will get to Battery Park with a half hour delay only. I extend my hand to ask stop to public transport.

I climb quickly and see someone who greets me on my left "Robinson", analyze who it is and quickly locate someone from the soccer team and his girlfriend, I guess they are heading to the fair just like me. I quickly returned the greeting with a nod and smiled to look back to the bottom and see an empty place. I smiled only for me and hurry to take it.

When I'm sitting, I lean my forehead against the cold glass, hoping that the cold can lower the stress I feel for being late a little. Hell, I'm the captain of the football team and a member of the school board! I should have arrived early for the presentation of the fair that organized the council to celebrate Halloween and yet here I am late. Not to mention that someone is waiting for me. If I am honest, this last is what most hurries me.

I take my cell phone I put my fingerprint in the reader to unlock it and immediately the icons of my applications appear, but I concentrated on the photo in the background where only two hands are shown, smiled at the warm feeling I have inside me. Of course, I know who owns those hands one of them is mine. My mind quickly remembers that I had taken the phone and opened WhatsApp to send a message asking for forgiveness and telling him where we will meet. I adorn the message with a heart and I think twice. Is not it too corny? And before I can repent, I send it.

I am waiting for the answer when without any warning I feel the pressure when someone sits next to me and as a response, I block my cell phone. I raise my eyes to observe, and find myself with a curious look and I see hazel eyes watching me attentively.

"You're always so private with your cell phone Kevin, some may think you're hiding things". I hear the familiar voice of Richard, my best friend and sub-captain of the soccer team. His eyes are perched on my cell phone and my heart starts to accelerate quickly. "I think I saw a heart in the message. Did any of the cheerleaders finally reach the unattainable heart of the one who is captain of the football team, member of the school board and is among the first 10 averages of our grade?". I see him surprised and down the look trying to escape his scrutiny.

"I was just playing with Solomon, I asked him to keep some burgers for me, he loved those things and he tells me that as soon as they went on sale they are almost over". I put my best smile, because even though I'm so used to lying, it never feels good. It's disgusting to have to hide all the time under a mask of perfection.

I turn to see in the window as the landscape begins to change quickly, indicating that we are approaching the area near the bridge to pass the other side of New York, between lectures about classes and about the future games but the reality it's that my mind isn't here. It is in the vicinity of the fair. I need to see that person, but I hope to get away from my colleagues so there is no problem.

When I see the Trade World Center the talk seems to be over, we have covered most of the basic topics of our talks. I look at Richard for a moment and I know I said that I consider him my best friend, but even he does not know the whole truth about me. That is, of course he knows that the Robinsons adopted me at 10 years of age, which happened 7 years ago. And he knows that I do everything about the perfect high school boy, so I can make my adoptive parents feel worthwhile. But still he does not know the whole truth about me.

After a few more minutes at last Battery Park is seen, I get up instinctively to be the first to go down. Richard looks at me strangely. "Curious, very anxious, are you sure everything is fine, captain?"

"Yes ... I just hope to arrive in time to see the end of the opening of the fair", I smile kindly to see how the bus doors open. I quickly descend to go off to the fair. As I approach the crowd a noise in the sky catches my attention enough to make me turn to see, smiled to see a helicopter news. So, Danielle's plan worked, it's great because we'll need all the money we can raise for the trip of those of us who will graduate. The more people come to the fair, the better.

A feeling takes me out of my thoughts and my eyes land in dark eyes that are watching me from the periphery of the crowd that is still excited by the words of the council members. I frown a bit my eyebrow because I'm supposed to be up there but it does not matter anymore. The person who is looking at me smiled and made a movement with my head to indicate that he follows me to the right place for our meeting.

I try to go through areas where there are not too many people from school. I do not want to be seen so I do it quickly. Without any mishap, or at least I think; I reach my destination to see a figure leaning on the wall near a small food stand. A smile appears on my lips without me noticing. I pass my hand through my blonde hair trying to make it perfect and approach slowly.

"Hi, handsome", I extend my hands to pose on his waist and attract him to a kiss.

"I thought you would not come", he closes the hug by putting his hands behind my neck. The touch of his skin against mine makes my senses more alert.

"Hey Sam, you know you're the most important thing to me". I put my forehead against his and lift my hands to stroke his brown hair, it is longer than it was a few months ago when we met. "You need a cut", I say as while I suckle a laugh.

"Not so important as to hug me out there", I feel as he pulls away from my embrace, but my body rushes to let him go and I squeeze a little more. He turns to look serious, but deep down I know he's angry. Although we've only been dating for six months, it's impressive how you can get to know such a person.

"Hey, I just need a little more time", and an impressive achievement so that this does not matter to my adoptive parents. "Please, just give me a little more time". He makes a little more strength and my body reacts to his anger, the loose grip.

"It's been six months now, you do not know what it feels like to see all the girls approach you and flirt and I cannot do anything", Sam's look changed and it's not anger, now it's pain. My heart stops a minute.

"No matter how many women approach me I only love you, you are my boyfriend", I say as I take a step forward and he responds by giving one back.

"I'm sorry, Kevin, I'm out of this relationship", he says as he turns around. "I really hope you find someone to love and give you the strength you need to move forward", he turns to see me out of the corner of his eye to go back to the party.

I return to the park and I see that the football team has gathered in the vicinity of the wheel of fortune. I quickly lose interest and my eyes automatically look for Samuel, it costs me some time, but in the end, I see him with his group of friends who are walking to the food stalls. My mind is rambling about the things I could do to get it back the most obvious and scandalous would be to get on the podium and declare my love for him, I suppose it would be a spectacular way out from the closet. Slowly I start to probe other options I could find someone else to have a secret relationship, it would not cost me much. I know it sounds egocentric, but I know I'm handsome and my green sea eyes help me a lot.

However, at the thought of looking for someone else my heart stops a minute, that is, it is not only that Samuel seems tremendously sexy, but being with him helps me to be centered and I feel that I can do anything by his side. I start to walk towards the football team, from the corner of my eyes I see that Solomon fixes his gaze on me when I approach him. I take a long sigh. I hate making decisions about a life that I do not feel is mine.

"What are you guys?", I arrive and start greeting my teammates.

"Nothing, here waiting for our girls". I open my eyes in surprise, I turn to see Richard who has a knowing smile. "Will yours come?" Solomon lets go while he sees me seriously. I can tell that the comment did not come with the intention of hurting seriously, it seems that he worries about my loneliness.

My eyes dance among my friends and the food stalls. "So, Richard already ran the rumor", I say it in the form of affirmation and not of question.

"Hey, just ask Solomon where your burgers were and one thing led to the other," Richard smiles at the satisfaction of being in check.

I sigh tiredly, maybe this is a sign. Actually, I want to be able to take Sam in the hallway while we walk like any other. My eyes are turned to the top of the wheel of fortune. "Okay, I give in. But you have to promise me something", I say as everyone turns to look surprised except for Solomon who is just waiting.

"Will you finally tell us who you've been dating for the last few months?" Richard comments as the others begin to speak in a whisper. I turn to see him surprised at the statement that the team seemed to already know.

"How did you know?" I say, reviewing the times I went out with Sam. All the precautions I had not to be discovered.

Solomon is the one who takes the word because others remain silent and just observe me. "Your behavior has changed, you look more ... Happy", he says as he smiles to calm me down a bit. Or at least that's what I think. "What do we have to promise you?".

He smiled at the demonstration that my friends are giving me; They really care about my happiness. "Just do not judge", I say with a thread of fear in my voice.

"Hey, it does not matter if he's not a cheerleader, in the same way I'm sure he'll like us". In the background I listen to Eduard, our runner.

I nod as they all smile, and I start walking to the crepe stand where Sam meets his friends. I take a long sigh I suppose that first he will have to present me to take it away. I'm thinking about the way I'll tell Sam that I'd rather have him by my side to look for someone else, when a strange sound sounds in the sky. I look up as do all the people around me. In the sky the helicopter that was covering the news of the fair begins to collapse quickly and by the direction of fall that it will fall in the neighborhoods. My eyes open quickly to see that it is heading to the wheel of fortune.

I start to run and extend my right hand; all my attention goes to the helicopter. My desire to avoid falling on the team seems to be coming true because little by little it starts to stop the speed of fall. Suddenly my head hurts, as if someone had hit me on the top. Something bothers me in the nose. Without wanting my knees fail and fall to the floor being kneeling. I quickly clean my nose with my left hand and see something red in the corner of my eye. I am afraid to move my hand and break that miracle.

Suddenly two people stand beside me, I see out of the corner of my eye and Solomon finds himself saying strange words while with his fingers he draws strange symbols with strange lights. A few seconds later the charge, did I say charge? Of the helicopter becomes lighter. However, on the fall route there are still some children. While I think that, a portal appears next to them and some arms out of the portal to take away the children. Slowly we dropped the helicopter on the ground to prevent the crew from hurting themselves.

I raise my hands to see them, they are trembling. At this moment I realize that drops of blood fall from my nose. I look up and see surprised looks, through the crowd a wave of murmurs begins to rise. Confused looks and furious glances turn us to see a voice in the background screaming: _One of them is an apprentice of Doctor Strange_. I look up and see Solomon surprised. It seems that it was a secret. Just when my mind processes the question, I hear another cry: _The blond is mutant_. Quickly locate where it came from and place a group of people in the clothes carry pin of the organization **Friends of Humanity**. I have seen too many newscasts and videos on YouTube to know how this will end.

I get up quickly, and my gaze goes where Sam is looking with horror. That hurts more than I would expect. I start running while they also take momentum. Quickly locate the nearest exit of the park and I see that some begin to surround me, I am afraid, for the first time in 7 years I am afraid. I try to run with all my strength, but at times the fear reaches my legs and they are paralyzed. That's enough for me to start reaching just as I leave the park.

I turn to see it to calculate how many are and calculate if I can win or at least could get alive. I did not wait with an ambush in front, so the bat on my right leg. The next thing I know I'm rolling on the floor; in the end I'm surrounded by the mob that starts hitting me everywhere. Suddenly I feel like one of my sides starts to hurt, possibly a broken rib. A knife is stuck in my right leg, the stinging pain runs through my body. This is where I release a scream at the top of my lungs. Then I feel a heel that touches my right hand, it's a pointed heel. It breaks my resistance to pain and I begin to beg to be stopped.

Between the heads of my attackers when I open my eyes for pain a light shine quickly and fleetingly. "Leave it alone, stay away or do not respond", I hear Solomon's voice. I look slowly up and see two figures standing a few meters away. The mob begins to disperse quickly, it seems that having a fireball in each hand makes Solomon more persuasive.

I tried to stand me up, but my right hand hurts a lot, I barely realize that it seems that not only have a broken rib but the bone where they stepped on me. "Thank you", I say with all the sincerity I have. Solomon and the other boy, that now that I give him a second glance, I remember having seen him in some of my classes. I remember that he is an exchange student from somewhere in the Nordic areas. "Also, to you ...", I leave the question in the air.

"My name is Heimkel," says the boy with black hair and white skin. Bring a hooded sweater.

"Sorry for the situation to introduce us". I say trying to make a joke, but the discomfort of the situation is obvious. Between the two they pick me up and take me to a seat nearby. I can barely keep myself conscious. I turn to see them and remember the look of horror of Samuel. And it seems that the pain of all my wounds increases. "I need to get to my house", I say in reflex, although I know that I really need to go to the hospital, but something inside of me tells me to go home.

"You're crazy? You need a hospital, not to mention that I do not know how you're going to get to one side or the other in your situation...", it seems that Solomon was going to continue talking, but Heimkel interrupts him excitedly.

"I can help you with that", the boy is smiling. "Help me take him to that alley," Solomon and I turned to look doubtful at the request of the Nordic. At the end I turn to see Heimkel and say _yes_ with the head, at the end slowly we move to the destination point. "I'm going to need you to describe what the street is like outside your house," my new friend tells me. I begin to describe how is the building where I live, describe every detail and even give the name of the streets. He turns to see me processing the information and after a few minutes at the back of the alley we start to hear screams, which makes my hair stand on end. And slowly almost as if the wall of undoing leaves a hole where on the other side my building is visible. Slowly and carefully I began to walk around, which was not easy because inside the tunnel, venial arms wanting to go out and faces making various gestures of pain. The sound increases radically when you're inside, so at the end I almost jump. After a few minutes we are all on the other side of the tunnel. I smile at Heimkel.

"Wow! That has been incredible, grim, but incredible, thank you very much." At this point I begin to wonder why I delimit my friendships to a circle of athletes and I never bother to expand my social circles. When I turn to start walking towards the entrance of the building, I stay frozen.

The scene leaves me without movement and without speech. I see my adoptive father pulling my things out the door of the building in three large boxes, he looks up slowly and sees me across the street and makes a gesture of obvious displeasure in my direction.

I feel like Solomon's hand is positioned on my shoulder and presses, turns to see and crosses the street followed by Heimkel, Solomon brings two boxes while Heimkel brings the rest. I lean on the wall of the building opposite. Again, I am alone, I looked down.

"Do you have any other place to go?" Asks Heimkel kindly. I think about it a moment before answering.

"Perhaps...". The two that I have in front of me turn to see me expectantly, I just look under. "There's something like an asylum for people like us", I turned to see Heimkel. "It's called the X mansion, it's where all the mutants are received", I breathed a sigh of resignation.

"Hey listen, friend, I'm not a mutant," he smiles a little nervously. "I'm not even human, I'm Asgardian." I listen to the latest and look for the information in my mind.

"Like Thor?" I ask almost without thinking. Thor died recently I do not know if it's a sensitive issue for them, but my friend nods slowly.

"Yeah, like Thor, some of us fled from Asgard and sought refuge elsewhere, they brought me to Midgard," at the last word he thinks better and corrects. "Earth, so you want to go to this X mansion?" I can only agree with the question, it's not that I'm excited, but that's it or return to the system again for another year. Knowing what is coming I begin to describe slowly with the little information I can remember from that time in history we saw mutant history.

Just as the last time the screams were the first thing for later the same part where we left later also began to melt, the same cries, but now my mind was elsewhere. I had even forgotten the pain of my wounds, although if I thought about it better it was not that I had stopped hurt it was that I had stopped importing. My brain was hearing that Heimkel and Solomon were talking, but not processing the information, I was thinking of some way to improve this.

Automatically pass the portal without thinking of the fried from the faces or without caring about the hands that tried to drag you to the bottom of that abyss. When I was on the other side it was more than obvious that we were in a forest at the back you could see a very large fence, at the center you could see a door with even leaves decorated with an X on the top. The grate in its entirety was black. What am I supposed to do now? Both Solomon and Heimkel are on the defensive and turn to see the front.

From the shadows a woman comes out, wearing black pants and a yellow shirt. Immediately I know that it belongs to the X-Men because in the buckle of her belt she brings an X. I turn to see her while I realize that behind her comes someone else. A corpulent man I can almost assure that he measures little more than 2 meters, comes dressed in denim trousers and a plaid shirt. The woman's voice makes itself heard.

"Who are you and what do you do on private land?", The woman has very good English, although there are traces of a foreign accent.

" I'm here seeking asylum", my strength suddenly drains, I have no energy and I fall. I only have to close my eyes and prepare my body for the impact. Time passes and I do not feel any blow, when I open my eyes, I see that I am floating in the middle of the forest and the woman has extended her arm towards me. "Thanks ... I guess", I say, not really knowing if it was her.

"Are you mutant?" Asks the man, unlike the woman, her English is still full of that foreign accent. I immediately place it: Russian.

"I think so, and also the **Friends of Humanity**", I hear a sigh of anger from the man. I see that the woman moves her hand and it is floating in the air in an upright position.

"My name is Magik", she says as she analyzes my gaze, perhaps verifying that I'm not lying. "He is my brother Colossus". He glances back quickly and the man raises his hand in greeting. "And your friends are also mutants?", It's my turn to look back and I turn to see Magik to shake his head.

"They only did me the favor of bringing me", Colossus turns to see them to analyze them.

The woman smiles while it seems that she turns to see the portal behind us. "Which one of you uses magic?", in response to the question I see that Heimkel raises his hand. "Need to be more careful that no one detects your enchantments", he narrows his eyes a little. "Thanks for bringing it, we will take care of it from here". My friends turn to see me questioning.

"It's okay", I say resignedly. I look in the direction of the mansion waiting to do the right thing.

My friends turn to see a moment hesitating. But in the end, they choose to return through the portal. Once they disappear the portal, I turn to see my hosts and Magik raises his hand so that the forest around me disappears and when I recover from the dizziness causing, I see that I am at a table and something like a, doctor's office?

"Brother takes things to an empty room, I'll go for Hank to start medical treatment", the woman says in a tone of command. I'm lying there on a metal plate. A rib and a broken hand. Various bruises all over the body and also some cuts around the skin. My hosts leave me alone for some time and for the first time in a while I have enough peace to catch up with my feelings and my thoughts. I begin to sob, and release the first tear that I dedicate to Samuel, the second and third to my adoptive parents. The fourth to Solomon. The fifth to Heimkel. I try not to make noise, but it is very difficult for me.

"Let it out, it will do you good", I hear a female voice but it is not Magik. I try to get up to locate the woman who talks to me. I do not have to strain much because it approaches where I am prostrate, the woman wears a ponytail, and the color of her hair is brown and white skin but a bit more toasted than Magik. "Hello my name is Kitty", the woman is beautiful, but she is a little older. "Come on, do not limit yourself, I guess it was not easy for you", he says, analyzing my injuries.

"So, we're back to be 199," a deep male voice is heard from the entrance. Kitty sees the confusion in my eyes.

"He is Hank, we know him as Beast, he is the scientist and the best doctor we have," says Kitty with a smile.

"Very well, I see that they have hit you with everything". The man with blue fur approaches me and moves his glasses a little to focus my wounds better. He reaches out and I see that he takes a tablet to start making some notes. While Kitty lowers a robotic arm and passes it through my wounds. "Your parents?" Asks the doc.

"Adoptive, they ran me", I say brokenly because the tears keep coming. I see that Beast looks at Kitty.

"And do you have a name or will I just tell you patient number 199?" He asks as he brings to the table a small table with several instruments and bottles with what look like chemicals.

"Kevin", I say while I think. "I guess I do not have a last name anymore". I see Beast nod slowly.

"Well, we'll have to find one, tell me, Kevin, then you think you're mutant?" I do not know for sure, so I'm silent. "So, you're not sure, you know the name of your biological parents?" I can only deny. "Does it bother you to do some tests on your blood?" Although he asked, he did not wait for my answer and with a syringe he took out some blood.

"If I guess I'd like to be sure", Kitty approaches me with cotton and a blue bottle. I feel that I will hurt so I take a long breath and close my eyes.

"And tell me Kevin, how old are you?" I hear the female voice without opening my eyes.

"17, I was about to graduate from high school". I feel like alcohol touches one of my wounds and as Kitty starts cleaning. A whimper starts to look for an exit, but I find enough energy inside me to focus on Kitty's conversation.

"And did you have any favorite subject-matter?", At this point Kitty finishes cleaning the first wound and moves on to the second one.

"Computing", I still do not open my eyes and start counting inside myself.

"That's good, it's an area with a future", now it's Beast who tries to make me talk. "Any specific area?", I see what they are doing, they try to keep my mind occupied to distract me from the cures.

"Programming and networks", I say without thinking. I hear Beast let out a laugh, before which I open my left eye and turn to see him.

"So, I have a hacker on my operating table", that's what I stop my crying and release the first laugh of the afternoon. No one had told me that way, but it is something I would like to dedicate myself to.

The talk continues, mainly guided by my tastes and my interests. After about half an hour of cleaning, some injections came and they began to put some bandages on me and immobilized my right hand. The pain is now minimal, I suppose some of the pills they gave me were soothing. But even so I feel enough in myself to continue the conversation.

Kitty approaches me and offers me a black pants with a yellow X marked on the right leg and a white shirt. "So, you can sleep in clean clothes, tell me, would you like to see the blood tests and explain what happens?" She watches my reaction to which I can only nod.

" Well boy, follow us ", Beast leaves followed by Kitty. The door is automatic, once outside the room I am stunned to see that most of the walls and doors are metal. I turn to see the two people in front of me and I wonder if they have already seen the results, although if I analyze it, it is not possible because they were there the last hour attending me. I turn to see my surroundings and see a series of corridors with different doors. In the end we arrived at a door like the others and in Beast's presence the door opens allowing us all to enter.

We arrived at a room with a crystal table and about 20 chairs around. I see that the room on the walls has different tools and strange devices that I do not understand what they are for. I'm lost seeing everything, when Kitty clears her throat and points a chair at me.

"Well let's see your results", Beast while typing some things on his tablet and the table begins to shine throwing exhalations of light to the ceiling. A DNA figure begins to form or at least it seems, I remember it from the classes of biology. Both Kitty and Beast analyze what I think is my DNA. I see looks of surprise in Kitty and in Beast, although Kitty also mixes them with looks of confusion.

"Everything is fine? Am I a mutant?" I ask a little anxiously. I'm a little scared, I guess I'm still hoping they'll tell me _Hey, it was all wrong, everything is fine, you're a human, you can go home_. I know it's impossible to be told that I'm a normal human, but I guess it does not feel real to be a mutant until an expert tells you.

"In the course of your healing I was watching the news and I suppose your powers are telekinetic", there goes my hope that it is a, _false positive_? "You are indeed a mutant, but there is something ..." Beast opens his mouth slowly and turns to see me. "It's all I can say at the moment, what do you think if we leave it here today and tomorrow, we keep talking?"

I see that Kitty continues to analyze the results of my analysis and also opens her eyes and mouth. "I agree, what do you think if I direct you to your room and rest? It's been a long day". Kitty starts to get up and tells me with her head to follow her.

We started walking silently down that metal corridor and I know there's something they do not want to tell me. "Miss Kitty, is everything okay with me?" I ask with a little fear. She stands in front of another door, this one has a larger and more visible X, it seems a little thicker than the others. He looks at me for a minute and seems to look for the right words.

"There is something, but we do not want to anticipate the facts, first we want to make sure we are not wrong", she approaches me. For minutes it seemed to me that I was looking up but when he comes close to me, I see that we are almost the same height. He puts his hands on my shoulders. "But I can promise you that you will be safe here, at school you will find many mutants of different grades", I hear the door open and reveal something similar to a high-tech elevator.

"Is that bad that you cannot tell me?", Before my question she bites her lower lip as if looking for an answer, but all she finds is the elevator's board.

"No, yes, I mean, we still do not know if it's real and we do not know if it's something bad or good, let Hank do the relevant tests and tomorrow he'll tell us what he discovered". She turns to see me while analyzing my face. We start to climb or at least that's what it feels like.

"Then I can stay here?" It's funny how the priorities change, a few hours ago my priority was to come out of the closet to be able to return with Sam and now my priority is to find a place to sleep.

"Of course, all mutants are welcome and more if they are as young as you", she sees the floor for a moment thinking and continues. "There are some rules, you cannot be in the rooms of the girls", and before this comment I release an involuntary laugh and a comment that perhaps I should not have made.

"I do not think that's a problem with me, I'm gay", when my brain registers what my mouth said just to blush. And I escape from Kitty's inquisitive look.

"Is it the first time you say it out loud?" She asks me as she raises my face with her hand for me to see. I only move my head positively. "Do not worry, nobody will know until you want to say it", he smiles so warmly that it makes me reassure. "There is a curfew you cannot be outside the mansion after 10 o'clock at night and a teacher always has to know where you are going, food is always available if there is something labeled outside the limits and in the play room has to be shared with everyone. Tomorrow we'll see what to do with your high school certificate. Do you have any doubt?" When she says this the elevator stops and the doors open revealing a tall, muscular man with brown hair. It has red lenses.

"Hello Kitty, who is he?" Asks the man. I seem to recognize it from somewhere.

"He is Kevin a newcomer," the woman replies as she watches the man.

"Hank is in the lab?" The man with the peculiar glasses turns to me quickly and analyzes me. "He tells me that he has important information but he did not want to tell me about it through the communicator". I feel a little uncomfortable with the scrutiny. At this moment my mind reacts and I remember where I saw it. The news, he is Cyclops the leader of the X-Men. I open my eyes and turn to see. He looks different without, his combat clothes?

"Yes, it's down, at a time when I leave Kevin in his room I'll go down too, please wait for me there", something tells me that all this secrecy has to do with me. "Kevin, this is Scott Summers, one of the founder X-Men", Kitty tells me. When I least expect it, I feel a hand on my head disheveled.

"Welcome boy, feel at home". Scott's smile reassures me a lot and I do not know why.

After this small meeting we went to a large hall where many people are traveling. Some do not pay attention to me while others look at me analyzing me. Kitty smiles at me and encourages me to continue.

"Do you want to eat something?" She asks, I just shake my head.

"If it does not bother you, I just want to sleep", she starts walking upstairs to the second floor, up the stairs. It seems to deliberate a little after taking the left and changes direction to go to the right.

"This will be your room", he says as he opens the door and reveals a room with ample space. A king-size bed, a table in front of a window. I turn to see and there is an air conditioner. A led screen and some plants. And I keep recording the room. One would think that with so many people in the mansion would share the room with someone.

"Can I have my stuff?" She turns to look surprised as she covers her mouth with her hand.

"For God's sake, I had forgotten, of course, if I'll ask someone to bring them up". Take out something that seems to be a cell phone, type some things. "Sorry, but I have to go back down, sleep and rest that tomorrow I will introduce everyone," he says as he walks to the door.

"And they'll tell me what's left pending", she laughs at my comment as she watches me from the door.

"And we'll tell you what's left", he slowly closes the door.

Spend a few minutes while I adapt to the room, instinctively my imagination flies and I think how I would like to decorate it. It's been about 10 minutes when someone knocks on the door, I approach to open it and on the other side I can see a young man, a little shorter than Scott and definitely much lower than Colossus, has light brown hair, and has eyes blue almost like a block of ice.

"So, you're the new one", says the boy on the other side of the door while I open enough for him to pass. "Hi, I'm Bobby, but everyone knows me as Iceman", he smiles and instinctively I smile back.

"I'm Kevin, it's a pleasure", I extend my hand and his touch is cold.

"Well, Kitty asked me to leave these boxes for you", she points to the boxes with my belongings on a stroller. "And then let you rest, so good night", he says goodbye with a gesture while walking down the hall.

That night against all odds I feel calm and safe, I fall exhausted around 8 o'clock at night thinking about everything that happened in about three hours. I sigh a little and somehow, I feel like I've never felt. I feel at home.


	2. Chapter 02

This is a fanfic based on the Marvel comic stories. Made by a fan and for fans, not for profit just for fun. The rights of the characters registered under the Marvel brand belong to **The Walt Disney Company**.

The comics take place in universe # 616. Things here in universe # 615 change, here are some new characters, and some events have happened differently. I hope you enjoy this madness of mine.

The fanfic was originally written in Spanish, and I translated it with the help of dictionaries. If someone detects an error in my writing or something wrong, I would appreciate that in the comments they will leave the correction.

**M****arvel universe**** #615**** \- voidward****:**

**Chapter**** 2.**

In the background I hear sounds; some doors open, some people begin to walk and at the end murmurs. I open my eyes for reaction, I get up carving my eyes and try to locate where I am, definitely not my room. I do a little memory and the pain in the side helps me remember what happened.

I get up and go to the window I see through the curtain and it's still a bit dark, it's early morning.

"Let's go lazy, it's time to start training!", A deep and hoarse voice, an older man is heard over the murmurs. I open the door to see what's happening. At the back in the other corridor that runs to the left I see several young people of my age go through with exercise clothes and they go down, I look at the end of my corridor and everything is quiet. In the distance a man of small stature, but firm musculature, has some hair on the body, and hair somewhat tousled to finish tops his look with dark blue eyes. He is dressed in black pants and a white shirt.

The man approaches me with a determined step when he is close enough to me and stops for a moment and sniff deeply. "Everything okay Logan?", A familiar voice at the end of the hall where my own room is located. I turn to see instinctively and see Miss Kitty standing in a pair of jeans and a pink blouse.

"What about Junior?" Says the man as he observes me very analytically. I see Kitty start to approach us.

"I'm not Junior, my name is Kevin." I say as I take a step to put distance between Logan and me. I extend my hand in greeting.

"If even in behavior you look like...", the man continues to analyze my face.

"Logan!" Miss Kitty looks at him as if trying to make him understand something. "Since Kevin is already awake, I think it would be good if he joined your class," Kitty turns to me with a smile.

"Class?" I ask hesitantly. The man in front of me seems to have a certain antipathy towards me. The fact of having him as a teacher does not particularly excite me. I see a glint of satisfaction in the man's gaze.

"That's right, he's Logan, his code name is Wolverine, he's the sports instructor," she says as she turns to look me kindly. In the background, a girl about my age, blonde and black-eyed. The profile of the face is light and elegant.

"Professor?" She asks, looking at Logan.

"If I'm already Stella, go down and go around the forest 5 times, I'll go down when Junior is ready," he says as he watches me. In response I turn around and look in the boxes for my training clothes. Out of the corner of my eye I can see how Kitty and Logan are talking, I'm watching for a minute and my curiosity turns unexpectedly unexpected. The reason? I do not know; it was just something that happened. When I finish changing, it's over.

I turn around and start to approach me to hear a little of the conversation they have at the entrance of the room, but when I approach the two, they remain silent watching me. Just when I want to ask why so much secrecy since last night a delicate female voice, but with intentions of command interrupts me.

"So, he is the newcomer", when I turning to see is a woman worthy of a magazine cover has blue eyes, blond hair (dyed but blond) reaches her waist and comes dressed in white pants and a half shoulder blouse. Very _chic_. She watches me, but I automatically feel naked before her eyes.

"Kevin, she's Emma, Emma Frost, she's the assistant of the principal" Kitty makes the proper presentation. My intention was a formal greeting but his expectant gaze freezes me in my place and I can only wave with a hand movement from my position.

"Welcome", the greeting was all Emma said to turn around and start down the stairs.

"Okay, Junior, it's class time, let's go, the sun is coming out", Logan starts to go down too and I follow him very closely when we reach the foot of the stairs to the right in the kitchen, we see movement, I ignore it and turn to see Logan.

"I'm not Junior," I say in my defense and without understanding why he calls me that.

"Yes, of course, come on, do you practice any sport?", I look up to see him.

"Football", we go out to the patio and in the background, I can see a group of people running.

"Soccer or American?", Points to a place on the left behind a building, I can see an american field.

"American, I was the captain of the team at my school", he commented casually as I began to do the stretching.

"Why that does not surprise me?". Logan's voice this time seems to be nostalgic instead of annoying. "To run".

Logan's training is heavier than that of the soccer team, but nothing that he cannot handle. The tiredness in my muscles feels good. It numbs a little the pain of yesterday's beating, of which there are only a few bruises and a small pain in the side. My right hand is still immobilized. When the training ends Professor Logan tells us to go to the showers and then breakfast.

When we begin to return, some people approach me and introduce themselves. The majority of this group, which we are in total about 15, are from my high school degree. I feel a questioning look on me, I analyze the ones that are around me and I see the girl who was blond about an hour ago. Stella, I think. She reaches up and greets me. I do the same in response.

"What is your superpower? Super resistance?", smiles a little and covers her mouth like a good, lady? "I've never seen a rookie endure Professor Logan's training so well."

I smiled a little while she walks beside me. "I'm used to physical activity", I look down and blush a little. My heart starts to accelerate and I am surprised by my reactions.

"Hey rookie, get away from her". When I turn around, I see a young man more or less of my height for some reason I know he is angry and slowly my own emotion changes to being angry too. "She is mine". He grabs me by the neck and starts to lift me, but before I get it, I can make weight backwards and turn completely, leaving me sitting on it and with my right hand it raises to strike a blow to its jaw, but my body does not react.

"What's going on here?" Professor Logan quickly approaches. He watches me and looks up elsewhere. "Emma?"

"It seems to me that our new student has just won private tutoring with me", when I shake my head enough to observe, I see the blonde woman, the one they said was the assistant principal. "It seems to me that we underestimated the powers of our new student, it seems that he is not only telekinetic, but he is also a telepathic, for the moment he will block your skills so that you can survive the day, at night we will have the first session". When I finish talking, I can move again and the anger I felt disappeared.

"Telepa ... what?" I say as I get up quickly from the boy who was on the floor.

"Telekinetic can move and alter physical things around them with their mind, while a telepath can enter into the thoughts and psyche of another person". The woman turns to see me curiously and then extend a new cell phone. "They asked me to give you this, they already have your number on it, they took it from your broken phone that was left in your clothes, I hope it does not bother you". I stretch my hand slowly to pick up the phone and turn it on.

I expected to see messages from my parents to return, but nothing. The funny thing is that I was not as disappointed as I expected to be. Instead, I have a message from Sam, for now I prefer to ignore it and keep my cell phone. I turn to see the others who apparently have lost interest when they stopped the fight.

However, the most interesting scene is when Stella slaps the boy who was just getting up. "How many times have I told you that I'm not yours?" They are the harsh words that he addresses to the boy, now that I am not angry, I analyze him he has red hair, he has a thin complexion, but his muscles are marked. Use lenses. He seems really sorry.

When I turn around to continue walking towards the mansion, Stella approaches me and turns around to look a bit embarrassed. "Sorry I did not expect that rudeness."

"It does not matter, but I think your boyfriend is a little jealous". I look up as I analyze my feelings. My heart has a normal rhythm, I do not feel the blood flow in my cheeks. Everything is normal. And then I remember what Emma said about the telepaths.

"He's not my boyfriend, he's been inviting me to a date a few months ago, but ..." She seems to seek to finish the sentence without being too offensive. I detect a small Italian accent.

"Too much jerk?", We stared at each other for a moment and we both started to laugh. "Sorry I have to go bathe", I say as I point to the second floor of the mansion.

"Yeah, sure, see you later", I see that she blushes a little. I look up at the sky as I start to enter the mansion maybe I should avoid problems and I should say things as they are, to avoid things from getting complicated as before.

When I go up to my room, I take a bath, hot water is what I needed to lower the numbness by training. At least one advantage of having my own room is that I do not share the bathroom with anyone. I go to the room and I go to the box that has most of my clothes, I take a blue denim trousers worn and a black shirt. At the bottom of that drawer I see a woven bracelet that Sam gave me.

I take it and watch it for a minute, while I remember the time we share. In the end I decide to put it on, not because it has finished implies that it was not good. I smiled to myself at the idea of looking for Sam in the future.

When I go down to the kitchen, I realize that maybe I'm too late in the bathroom because almost everyone starts going out to the food areas. There are still some people preparing breakfasts. I feel a little lost, while I look at the fruits and vegetables that were left out thinking that preparing a hand rests on my right shoulder.

"Do you need help?" A male voice I know. I turn to look to my right and look up anticipating who he is.

"I do not want to bother Mr. Summers", I say, while with my left hand I scratch the back of my ear.

"It's not a nuisance, it will be a pleasure to help you". He begins to walk towards one of the several refrigerators that exist in the wide, very wide kitchen. "How did your stay in the mansion begin?" I notice a real interest in his voice.

"Well, although I had a complication in Professor Logan's class", he looks at me intently. "Deputy Director Frost says that I am also a telepath", he observes me from the corner of his eye as he prepares a sandwich for me and I see the places where things are kept.

"I know it, Emma told me a while ago," I turn to see him curiously and almost as if he understood my question is still talking. "She's my girlfriend", he watches my reaction a minute before returning to the sandwich.

"Outside of that is ... Interesting", when I see the chocolate powder and the milk in the vicinity of the blender I approach.

"Do you have everything you need?" Professor Summers turns with two plates in his hand, each one has a sandwich. "If you lack something, we can get it for you". He puts the two plates on the bar and sits down, I follow the example and I sit to one side.

"We have to see what happens with his legal situation", through one of the doors of the kitchen Miss Kitty enters. For a minute he looks at Professor Scott and raises an eyebrow. In the absence of response when he takes a bite of his sandwich, she turns to see me.

"Well Kevin, I have two main questions." She goes to a jug of juice and then sits down in front of us. "The first is do you think your adoptive parents are opposed to you coming to the institute?", she looks at me suspecting that it is a sensitive issue, but I understand that it is something she has to know.

"I don't think so; I do not think they are more interested in where I am". I raise both shoulders as if dismissing importance. But my look shows something else.

"The second question is a little more... Strange", she sees her juice as if she were seeing the most interesting thing in the universe. "If we could find your biological family, would you like to meet them?"

While I was carrying the sandwich to my mouth, I was frozen. I mean, it's not something you're told every day. To be honest is something I've always wanted, but there is a saying that says be careful with what you want. I look down with indecisive gaze.

"You never wanted to meet your real family?" Is Professor Summers who speaks now.

"Of course, that's where I come from, but what if they do not love me and that's why they left me?" I say as I take a bite of the sandwich. "Do you know who my family is? Is that why Professor Logan tells me Junior?" Miss Kitty smiles at my comment and takes a sip of her juice.

"Let's say it's her way of being loving", she turns to see Mr. Summers.

"And if I meet with them, would I have to leave here?" Just when I was beginning to feel good.

"I doubt it very much", Mr. Summers is the one who continues the conversation. "It's just that they are worried that you do not want to know them."

I turn to see him doubtful. "Okay, I guess it's the fastest legal exit, right?" I turn to see Miss Kitty.

"That's right, if your parents do not oppose, your biological family could have your custody this weekend", she said. "Finish breakfast and I'll call people," as he turns to see Scott out of the corner of his eye.

I eat slowly, I do not know if because of fear or for another reason. But I feel restless. When I finished having breakfast I was already alone, Professor Summers and Miss Kitty left at the same time when they received a call. I wash the dishes that get dirty and leave the kitchen, there is nobody outside. Everyone is in classes.

When I plan to go upstairs to my room, Miss Kitty talks to me from the door of the advisor. "Kevin, it's time, are you ready?" I nod without being able to say a word as I approach her. "We will go down to explain everything slowly, is that okay?"

"Who will explain what to me?", I see that the elevator door is already open, I enter automatically and Miss Kitty enters behind me.

"Dr. McCoy will help me, then we'll see how everything evolves," he turns to look at the elevator control board and indicates a floor.

We both remain silent as we go down, and I thank her infinitely for understanding that I do not want to speak at this time. When we get to the floor we start to walk, it seems that we are not as down as yesterday, this floor is upholstered and there are some wooden doors and some paintings on the walls. On the floor some plants every certain meter.

After passing some doors Miss Kitty opens one and tells me that enters. In the room is Beast and has a table similar to yesterday's room, the lights included. He is projecting my DNA. When he came in, he turned to me and gave me a half smile.

"Hey kid, nervous?" I nod without saying a word. "The good news is that I found you a surname if you want to accept it", he turns to me. "And a family".

"I think the problem is that they accept me", I turn to see an armchair and I sit on its edge.

"Curious, your family is afraid you will not accept them", Dr. McCoy turns to me with a look I cannot decipher. Miss Kitty comes in and sits next to Doc.

"So, what is that you have to explain to me?" I try to bring the subject to the table. I want this to end quickly.

"You'll see Kevin, when I saw your DNA sequence, I thought I recognized it". He takes a long sigh and types a button on his tablet. The image of my DNA disappears and apart the photo of a man; his face looks familiar; his hair is dark brown and he has blue eyes. Wears a red suit with blue. "He's your father, a mutant known as Vulcan, there were some problems recently and ... It's a complicated situation," Beast looked down.

"And my mother?" I ask in an impromptu way thinking that perhaps she is the one who could claim my custody.

"I'm sorry, boy, that's a topic that I have to continue investigating," he noted. There is nervousness in the matter. But nevertheless, I choose to leave that topic in peace.

"I do not understand, I thought they had found someone," I ask with a thread of disappointment in my voice.

"That's right, your father's civil name was Gabriel and he has two brothers alive, they already know about your existence, they're here and they want to meet you". I turn to see him one minute.

"Could you give me a minute doctor?" He agrees and I take time to see the image of my father. I wonder where he is and why they left me. "It's okay, I'm ready."

"Your father's last name is Summers", at such a statement I look up surprised.

"Does that mean ...?", The door of the room opens and two figures pass, one of them is Mr. Summers and the other is a blond man.

"Hi", Scott greets as each one sits next to me on the couch.

I keep looking at the floor for a moment before looking up at Scott, who turns to see me trying to find the words. I turn to see the other stranger, although he looks a lot like Mr. Summers has blond hair, a tone very similar to mine. Before my scrutiny he turns to me and raises an eyebrow.

"Scott," Dr. McCoy watches us all three. "Alex, for the genetic recognition I check three times, Kevin, here present has the same genetic characteristic as the Summers, doing genetic reconnaissance against you two, it's definitely not the offspring of either of you, but thanks to blood that I recovered from our I met Vulcan and I could contrast his DNA against Kevin's". The doctor observes us quietly. "And it's definitely Gabriel's offspring", he turns to see Scott. "It has the same genetic brand for energy manipulation".

I miss most of Dr. McCoy's explanation because I'm looking at the blond-haired boy. I remembered who it is, it's a mutant known as Havok. He has fought alongside great heroes like Captain America.

"Listen Kevin, we did not know Gabriel had a son". Scott starts as he turns his face towards me. Are watching me? It is difficult to know with red lenses. "If we had known you, we would look for you before", I turn to see the floor.

"Do you think my father knew of my existence?" I see Scott stare at me for a minute. "That is, Dr. McCoy told me it was a complicated situation". When I comment, Mr. Summers' expression changes and I see the pain reflected on his face.

"I think if I had known about your existence things could have ended very differently", Mr. Summers entwines his fingers and leans on his legs.

I turn to see Havok who has been too still watching me. "Sorry I did not want to cause problems". He looks at me surprised.

"...", he looks at me and I can see the doubt in his blue eyes.

"Did I do something wrong? Or did my father?" I sigh and turns to see Scott.

"I think we should tell him," the first words of my other uncle, I immediately direct my gaze to where Havok is looking.

"Okay, look Kevin, the situation with your father is delicate", he sighs as he turns to look through the thick lenses. "He was involved in an incident a few years ago, he recently... He attacked us and when he was about to fall, he went to deep space", for a minute Scott looks at Alex as if looking for him to say something.

"If your next question is if we know who your mother is, I'm sorry boy, but your father was never too communicative with us", for the first time in the talk the gesture in Havok's eyes softens.

"Alex and I have talked about your situation," the speaker is Scott. "We believe that the best thing is that your custody stays with me, being a declared mutant, I have to register with the government, so in order to leave we have to warn, in this case we would have to go to social services to move your custody on my behalf and then to your school to make the transfer of the records to the mansion and do not miss the high school years", is rare, but I think that given the current circumstances is not the worst thing that could have happened.

I just sit back while I turn to see Dr. McCoy and Miss Kitty watching the whole scene. When Beast looks back at me, he gets up and starts walking the door.

"Very good Kevin, welcome and you cannot be late for my class, young man", I turn to see him curious about the comment. "I'm the science teacher", I raise an eyebrow because if in physical activity I could follow Professor Logan I'm not sure that in science I can follow Dr. McCoy.

When Beast left the small room, the three of us got up and turned to look uncomfortable as to how to continue. When I tried to say goodbye to Havok, he wanted to shake my hand and I wanted to hug him, when I turned with Scott, the opposite happened. And there we three were watching so I just approached Havok taking him by surprise and gave him a quick hug. When I turned to see Cyclops the same.

I turned to try to leave the room, but I heard Alex's voice speaking to me.

"Hey boy", when I turn to see him, he has a card with a cell phone number in his hand. "By the time you need to talk to the funny uncle, I'm sure Scott will put you in a militarized regime," I see Scott going to refute something, but choose to save his comment.

When I check out Alex's number on my cell phone. I start walking towards the elevator while I look at the other doors.

When I reach the elevator, I enter it and go up to find a notebook and pen. Once I get them, I go down and look for someone who can guide me. While most of the students are in class, those who are outside seem a bit smaller, maybe elementary school? I stop one of them and ask him if he knows where the director's office is. And he points to a door at the end of a corridor on the first floor. After this he runs away.

Slowly I approached, Miss Kitty said that the best thing would be to take the day to adapt to the movement of the mansion, but if I am honest, I think I would prefer to be thinking about other things. A lot has happened in less than 24 hours. When I arrive and play in the office that **DIRECTOR** marks on the door, I hear a familiar voice.

"Come in", I immediately put my hand on the doorknob to open the door. The office is elegant, it smells like strawberries, no, I lie, it smells like a strawberry orchard. The desk is elegant metal legs and the glass plate I see a MacBook, and many papers on the desk, around the room several shelves with a multitude of books. A black leather chair opposite a window from the top of the wall. And sitting in the chair on the other side of the desk was Scott Summers.

"Sorry I just came to see my schedule and know where I have to go," he watches me a moment.  
"I thought you would not enter classes until tomorrow," he leaves the pen and the paper he had in his hands and with his right indicates that I took a seat.

"Yes, but... I need...", I say as I steel myself and I sit in the chair less ostentatious than the main desk, but just as elegant. "I cannot miss classes, it's my duty", I observe the landscape behind Scott where you can see a part of the city of New York.

He puts on a half-smile, to later bring his MacBook closer. Start typing. "Interestingly, your behavior is very similar to mine when I was your age."

"Yes?" I ask curious.

"That's right, but we'll talk about that another time", in the WhatsApp I get an image. "That will be your schedule, the number is my personal number".

"Thanks ...", my tongue gets stuck because I do not know how to call him.

"Scott? Uncle? Director Summers?" He looks at me for a moment, analyzing my expression. "How do you want to call me? I know it's not easy, but I want you to trust me". It's funny because, although it does not offer any smile, it makes me feel good.

"Uncle?", he smiled immediately at what he nodded.

"Go to classes we will continue talking later". I see he go back to his papers.

When I go out, I see that I have skills training in the central courtyard. The professor of the subject is Robert Louis Drake, I raise an eyebrow as the name seems known. Without giving much importance I start running because the class started a few minutes ago.

When I go right in front of the three buildings that comprise the campus (the mansion, laboratories and classrooms). There is a clearing enclosed by several trees, it is immediately known that it is not natural. It seems like a training camp. When I get to see someone, who has a different dress, more sport I suppose that is the teacher. The closer I get, the better known it seems to me, and when he finally speaks, I recognize him: Iceman.

When I get close enough, I can see that he is giving an exhibition and I point to a white with ice sheets. "Well, now it's your turn Patrick," he turns to see an acquaintance of mine, the redhead who almost grabbed a few hours ago. Iceman turns to see me.

"I did not wait for you in class until tomorrow", he says as he takes a few steps towards me. "And what happened?", He smiles as he extends his right hand to greet me.

"About what?" I ask confused.

"Were you Scott's son or not?", He raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, but most of the academic body is betting on this", he turned to look to the side.

"I'm his nephew ..." I say, not knowing whether to say the full information.

"So ... Alex?", I just shake my head negatively, while I see that Professor Bobby is trying to find out, I guess it's not the coldest ice in the fridge if you understand me.

"Gabriel... Vulcan", he opens his eyes like saucers to turn to see me.

"Wow! what a surprise", he says, sounding my eyes as if trying to decipher how much information they gave me.

"They already explained to me", he turned to look to the side trying to play down the importance. He understands my discomfort, it is not something that he has devoted much thought to, but it is something that I will have to learn to handle. I see that Iceman returns his attention to the group, and when I return the look again, I see how the guy Patrick throws a green spit that as soon as he hits the target starts to undo the whole structure. He turns proud.

"Boys listen!", When Robert starts talking, everyone turns to us. "I understand that several have already given their name in Logan's class, but well no one has made formal presentations," he takes a step back and puts his hand on my back to push me. Your contact is still cold. "He's the new student, he's a telepathic and telekinetic guy, his name is Kevin Summers". It's funny I had not thought that as Dr. McCoy said I already have a surname, and it's mine by birthright, that makes me smile a little.

The murmurs show that they are trying to decipher my relationship with Scott. Information that at the moment I prefer to leave in private for me.

"Hello everyone", greeting from where I am standing.

"What do you think if you give us a demonstration of your powers? As I understand yesterday you could stop the fall of a helicopter", the professor makes me move forward, but I resist.

"The deputy director said that I would block my powers until tonight to be able to, to survive?", I look at the others and they seem disappointed.

"I guess he's right it would not be good to have a rookie telepath walking around school", he starts walking to explain the control of our powers. I know I'll have a class with Miss Frost tonight, but I have to admit that Professor Drake has gained my attention since he started explaining.

The mid-morning and the afternoon I had classes with my group, it turns out that I started to join Stella to be able to catch up with the other subjects (ok, especially with science). Computing with the teacher (yes, I discovered that she is a high school teacher) Kitty Pryde was the coolest thing, I understood most of the topics. History with Professor Ororo Munroe was interesting, it deals with the history of the mutants from a different point than the one I knew. And to finish the last class was theater with Professor Kurt Wagner (who has a strange fascination with works of a religious nature).

When dinner ends, I go to wash the dishes that are dirty. And when I turn around at the door, Miss Frost is in the same dress as in the morning.

"Come on, Kevin, it's time for you to learn to use your powers", she leads me to a private studio with two armchairs and a table in the middle with a vase. You hear the sound of the door closing.

She plays classical music in the background and from a table on one of the sides, water is served in a glass. Slowly he sits down in front of me and watches me for a minute and then starts talking.

"Listen Kevin, I do not hate you or anything, but I need to talk to you about something important", I do not know if Miss Frost was expecting an answer, but I just put all my attention on her. "Since before I came into his life, Scott has always wanted a family, and he has the X-Men, but it's not the same, he has always wanted a family to relate to on a deep level". I nod as I am listening and understanding. "The fact that you have presented yourself as well means more to him than you imagine. You represent two important things to him: the first redemption, trying to do something for a brother who lost, and the second the opportunity to have a family". When finished, take a second sip of the water.

"There's something I do not understand", I try to process the information. "He's my uncle, my family, what's the warning?", she looks at me over the glass to later lower it and continue talking.

"Meetings with... relatives... with Scott they've always ended badly", she says, lowering the tone of coldness in her voice a little. "The only thing I want you to understand is that for Scott you'll be more than a nephew, you'll be like a son."

I swallow some saliva without knowing exactly how I should feel. "Miss, I have always looked for a family so I think he and I are in the same page".

"I understand, but what I want to ask is that if you're going to start this make sure it's something permanent and do not run to the first problem you have with him". I can only agree to his request. "Well, it's good that we understood, it's time we started with your training".

Miss Frost said that the first training was to keep the thoughts of others away and keep my mind away from her thoughts. At first it seemed easy, but it was not. The training lasted a little over an hour and a half and I owe myself completely exhausted. At the end Miss Frost offered to block my powers, but I asked her not to do what I had to learn, before that she smiled and congratulated me.

When I left, my uncle was waiting for me. "How did it go?", The answer? A yawn

"It's kind of tired to use powers," I stare at my eyes tiredly.

"You'll get used to it", he says as he starts walking beside me. "Tomorrow you will miss school, we will go to the city to do the paperwork, they already sent a summons to your adoptive parents, we hope they will help us and everything will be quick, in case you have custody tomorrow we will go to make the transfer of your school record. Do you think it's OK?".

I move my head in _yes_ and ask for the elevator. When we go up, I turn to see Scott out of the corner of my eye. "Could we go to eat out to talk? I mean, you know, to meet us." He looks at me smiling and nods.

By the time I get to my bed, I almost have my eyes closed. I take my cell phone and see Sam's message: _Can we talk?_ I smiled thinking about him and if I go to school tomorrow, I will look for him. Without thinking much, my eyes close automatically.


	3. Chapter 03

This is a fanfic based on the Marvel comic stories. Made by a fan and for fans, not for profit just for fun. The rights of the characters registered under the Marvel brand belong to **The Walt Disney Company**.

The comics take place in universe # 616. Things here in universe # 615 change, here are some new characters, and some events have happened differently. I hope you enjoy this madness of mine.

The fanfic was originally written in Spanish, and I translated it with the help of dictionaries. If someone detects an error in my writing or something wrong, I would appreciate that in the comments they will leave the correction.

**M****arvel Universe**** #615**** \- Voidward****:**

**Chapter**** 3.**

I am asleep I know; however, I also know that it is not a dream that I can control. I do not remember how I got here. I am drifting in a small wooden boat, confome more advancing the fog that looked distant at first more advances towards the small boat. After what seems to be a few minutes I cannot see, although I try to direct the boat to a specific side it seems that it has its own mind as it follows a predestined course.

When I give up, the best thing is that I sit down, I try to wake up, but I cannot. Here it is difficult to calculate the time I do not know if it's been days or just a few minutes. The scene becomes desperate because I cannot see anything else. In the end the boat hits something. I get up and the fog is thicker. I extend my hand to see what hit the boat, is not land on the contrary is harder and colder. It is a block of ice, after thinking about it for a minute I choose to get down and start walking.

Over time I begin to hear that someone calls me to the front, I hear my name weak. With each step that I take the voice takes power telling me where to walk. In some sections the desperation makes me run. With each stride my heart accelerates and it is not due to the physical effort, someone ahead awaits me.

At some point, I do not remember where the fog begins to give way and allows me to observe my surroundings. It is a desolate passage, ice everywhere. At least I realize I'm running down a hillside, and take the edge to the other side of the valley and in the middle of the valley is a city with white walls that match the landscape.

My eyes open immediately, I feel the cold sweat run down my spine. I turn to see from one side to another and take my cell phone to check the time. It's 3:30 in the morning, I get up and go to the window to open it and let the cold air enter the room. I take a long sigh. I need a little water

When I walk through the kitchen door, I can see that it is one of my classmates. It is a little high, during the classes I almost did not pay attention to him because of the urgency. Now that I see it calmly, I can assure that it will be the target of my looks with more regularity. It is of average height a little lower than me, 1.70 meters. It has a marked body; it is not surprising taking into account the protocol of sports classes. The black hair reaches the beginning of the neck, it is straight hair. When he turns to see me, I can see orange eyes. In his hand he has a glass of orange juice.

"Kevin", my companion greets me. I remain silent because I do not remember if he has already introduced himself to me. He watches me for a moment and apparently realizes that I do not know his name. "I'm Thiago, I'm in classes with you". He approaches and extends his hand. "Nice to meet you, for the third time in the day", I can only blush at the comment. You can see Thiago's Latin American descent, and also the imperfect accent he uses when he speaks English.

"Sorry it's been a few days moved", I receive his greeting. "I think my mind is not going at the speed of events", I say as I watch his body. Out of nowhere I feel like I blush and feel my ears hot, that is one thing is to have seen my teammates in the shower, but there is something special when instead of having someone starkly naked only leave some parts covered and let fly to the imagination. Thiago finds himself with a blanket sleeping pants that is cinched at his waist. In the upper part of his body he wears no shirt of any style.

"Everything okay?", He takes a step back to later sit at the bar. "You do not have to worry; I understand you've met many people these two days."

"Yes", I try to divert my gaze and I go to one of the refrigerators to drink a little cold milk expected to lower my discomfort. "But I do not usually like that, I swear it". He looks at me turning his head to the right.

"After you ignored me the second time, I greeted you I thought you would not want to be my friend," he says smiling. "I assumed that a Summers would have better people to start a conversation with", he smiles with satisfaction when he notices that he has taken me out of my security zone.

"It's not that, it's just that ...", I turn to look him in the eye trying to find an explanation.

"Hahaha, I was just kidding," he turns on the bar to get in lotus position watching me. "So Summers, how does it feel to be one?" I turn to see him confused. "Is that why you have the impulse to make everything perfect?" I take a bench to sit in front of him.

"How do you know that, Telepath?" I take a long chunk of ice milk and refill the glass.

"No, I'm just a fortune-teller," he says with satisfaction. I immediately feel frustrated. Is being a fortuneteller a mutation? I still have a lot to learn. "I only joke with you, sometimes ... I can read the impulses of people and animals, it's one of my powers". He turns to see me smiling.

"Being a Summers, I do not know, I guess I've always felt the need for others to see me as someone valuable, now that I have that last name I do not know what to think", I start to talk and I watch him scratch his left chest with something of laziness. Immediately I feel like my crotch starts to react. I looked away.

He looks at me interested for a minute. "Can I ask a personal question?", He jumps off the bar to stand up and start walking towards me. He drops the question without waiting for my answer. "Did Miss Frost teach you to read minds?" I shake my head because I cannot find my voice. "Try it with me I'll give you an open ticket", in the end he reaches me and sits down on the bench opposite.

"Sure?", A sincere smile as he nods. "Why?" I ask as I focus one of his eyes.

"There's something I want to tell you," he opens his mouth to continue speaking, but it takes a minute to formulate the phrase. "And I know that if I just tell you, you will not believe me." I nod as I remember the basis of today's class with Miss Frost, if today's basis was to keep the thoughts of others out of my head the only thing, I have to do is reverse the rules, right?

Slowly I see how the iris of Thiago's eye widens and covers my whole view, I hear some bongos in the background with a tribal sound. Slowly I feel as if I am passing leaves and bushes. I keep walking when I finally get out of that tangle of vegetation, I'm in a forest in the background I see the mansion from outside and its night.

"Hi", even my side is Thiago watching me. Strangely he looks translucent, I raise my hands and I have the same color (or lack of it). "I'm glad you were able to enter," I hear some voices in the background. What are my classmates and about them a voice begins to rise in tone. It's Professor Drake. Among the class now I can see where Thiago was, almost in front. How could I not see it before?

"Remember that those who have some remote attack power first have to learn if their missile will be affected by wind currents, in my case like ice is physical if they will, but if it was energy or plasma there would not be much problem ", then throws some ice needles and at that moment at the back of the scene I appear, or good another more colored me.

"At this moment I knew it", the environment of the forest stops and the tribal sound stops to take the rhythm of a heart. From the point where the other one is, it starts to stain red and starts to smell funny. The Thiago who is still on my side whispers in my ear. "They are the hormones that are revolutionized", he turns to see me from the position where he is and continues talking. "You like the teacher", at such a declaration I open my eyes and turn to see him challenging. "Wait, wait, look" and point to his faded version of his memory. And the same begins to emanate the same color. The vision breaks and we are back in the kitchen of the mansion.

I turn to see the glass of milk that is still in my hand. "What do you mean? It's not possible that I like it... You also gave off those hormones", and I remain silent. Still blushing I take the glass of cold milk.

"It's possible, and you like it", he says as he gets up and gets close enough to stay between my legs. "But soon you will know that the teacher is off the menu, and for your information I felt attracted to you", he places a soft kiss on my lips to withdraw and give me a tender smile. He leaves the glass with no juice in the bar and then goes out through the front door.

And there I stay watching where Thiago left. After a few minutes where my brain suffered a short circuit, I get up and start walking to the stairs that lead to the second floor, all the way I do playing with the bracelet that Sam gave me. I feel a little nervous, is it as if I had put the horn on a boyfriend?

When I get to my room, the first thing I do is lie on my bed looking at the ceiling. And so slowly I fall asleep again. Unlike the first time I do not dream of snow, igloos and unknown cities. I only dream of Thiago and his attitude of predator.

When the clock sounds, it's already 4:50 in the morning, and even though I'm supposed to rest to go to the city, I get up to go to the physical training session of Professor Logan. After all there is nothing like a good training session to start the day right.

OK, okay. The truth is that I wanted to see Thiago. I change quickly, I do my personal hygiene and when it is 5:00 sharp, I leave just in time to see Professor Logan come up and give the first shout.

"COME UP LOOSE! Time to start the day". The teacher looks at me. "Well, well, what are you doing, Junior? As I understand you were going to miss classes today". He looks at me defiantly.

"Yes sir, but I cannot start my day without my exercise routine". I turn to see him quickly hoping he does not send me back to my room.

"Well Junior, if you wish", he looks at me with something of, pride?

So, I see how everyone starts to come out. The first one to come out is Stella, who immediately stands beside me, but my attention is directed towards those who come out. When I see dark hair and orange eyes, I try to hold my breath a little. Just when I'm going to start walking to where he is, Stella takes my hand and starts to pull me towards the stairs. I look back, and I see Thiago watching me smiling.

"I thought you would not come", Stella takes me literally dragging.

"I just needed ... a little exercise", I try to make Stella slow down a bit.

Noticing this, he increases his pace a little. "Hello, stranger", is the only phrase he gives me before smiling and passing by my side. I answer the smile and also, I hurry to go out into the field.

The class was, nothing that I expected. When I tried to talk to Thiago, Stella joined us and it was very difficult for me to separate from her. But even so the few seconds I was with Thiago were fun, he is someone with very light behavior.

Unfortunately, the sports hour ends, and we have to take a shower and prepare for breakfast. I take a black long-sleeved shirt, a white vest and blue jeans for my outfit today. When I'm ready I start going down to breakfast in the kitchen and I'm already several of my grade eating breakfast. Quickly locate Thiago who is eating breakfast alone, and I do not see Stella. My smile widens. I take yogurt and fruit, to later sit next to him.

"I will not see you all day, right?" I turn to see him with the first spoonful of yogurt in my mouth and move my head positively. "Can I see you before I sleep, alone?" I think about it for a moment and after swallowing I reply.

"If I arrive on time, yes, we will go to New York to try to get my uncle to get my custody and if we reach, I will go to my old school ...". This reminds me of Sam and makes me feel uncomfortable.

He turns to see me a minute, it seems he read me again. "Something wrong?" I turn to see the bracelet that Sam gave me. I turn to see him and I look for him to tell him.

"Let's talk tonight", he gets up to go and serve a coffee. And in that moment, I feel someone sitting next to me. Stella.

Thiago returns, but sits in front of me watching the scene with amusement. When I least think about it, Scott sends me a message on the cell phone telling me he's ready to go. I say goodbye to Stella and finally I go with Thiago to ask for his cell phone number, he quickly gives it to me.

When I approach the entrance, I see Scott in a semi-formal dress. Still side is Dr. McCoy, who gives Scott some papers. I approach slowly and see as the doc raises his right hand to greet me.

"Hi Kevin, are you ready for this?" I move my head positively even with a toast spread with cream cheese in my mouth. I turn to see the curious envelope. "They are the results of your DNA tests; in case the thing goes beyond." It tells me simply. "And by the way you'll have to agree with someone not to lose the content of today's class," he starts walking towards the kitchen.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Asks my uncle and Miss Frost's voice comes to my mind: only start this if you are going to be with him unconditionally. I look up the stairs and she come down. I return my look to Scott and seat.

"Yes, it's what I want, for the first time in a long time I feel layers of being myself with my family", I smile.

"Well then, walking, Alex will see us in the family courts", he starts walking towards the elevator, then I follow him.

"Alex? I did not know I would go", Scott turns around to look at me for a moment.

"It's costing him a bit to adapt to the idea, but the morning he spoke with him he said he wanted to join us", I see that he analyzes his words a bit. "Do not take it the wrong way, it's just that the situation with your father for him was very strong", his gaze goes to the floor.

We enter the elevator. And we started talking a bit about everything. When we reach the floor, we indicate and see that it is a garage floor. Actually, a floor dedicated to various vehicles. He goes to a red car. A Chevrolet Corvette Stingray C3, in a maroon color that matches the color of my uncle's glasses, I look at the car and I look over it while releasing a small whistle without wanting to.

I hear a laugh from Scott and he turns to see me. "So, you're a fan of cars, do you know how to drive?" I turn to see him and shake my head.

"My adoptive father was teaching me, but he barely showed me the basic traffic regulations and how to maintain control of the steering wheel", he looks at me interested.

"Maybe and only if you want, could I teach you?" I turn to see him excited.

"Really?", To which I say yes.

On the way he begins to ask me about my tastes (about food, music, literature and that). For a moment I think about telling him about my sexual preference, but I think today will be a long day and I still do not know how he will take it.

Before going to the courts, we went through a StarBucks, and we bought coffee. We arrived at the family trial room one hour before the hearing. And 30 minutes before Alex arrives who sits next to us. They take a little time to tell me about the family and a little about the adventures they have had together. I learn that my grandparents were named Christopher and Katherine and my grandfather still lives under the alias of _Corsair_, is something like an intergalactic pirate.

Just when I finished a story about how an alien race had a crystal from a strange being called _Phoenix_, I look up to see how my adoptive parents are approaching, I try to look away to see my uncle Alex. But curiosity is too much and I see again. The two have the same look as if they had been told to kill a person, pass in front of us and arrive at a door to enter it.

I hear steps to the left and turn around. I see a woman in a formal suit who turns to see me, with black hair up to her shoulders, turns to see Scott who gets up and greets her.

"Evangeline, thank you very much for attending us so quickly", I see that Alex also gets up and greets her. "Kevin, come please", I answer the call and I get between my uncles to turn to see the new arrival.

"So, you're the new Summers", he analyzes me a little. "You're like a combination of these two", he extends his hand to greet me. "Nice to meet you, you can call me Vange".

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Kevin", I turn to see Scott to find out what's up.

"She will be our lawyer, she is part of the team, but she also works in Corporation X and will help us in this matter", he raises his left hand to put it on my right shoulder.

"Come on guys, let's do this quick and painless", she starts walking towards the door where my parents entered.

We entered the door and we found a small audience room. On the left side of the room are my adoptive parents sitting with a middle-aged gentleman, the three of them turn to me with disgust. We take the desk on the right side.

"We are here to make a judgment on the custody of a young man", the judge in front of him has gray hair and dark eyes and some cataracts. Take a page and read what appears to be a file. "Kevin Robinson", keep reading a minute. "Apparently the custody is claimed by the boy's biology family. Am I correct?"

The two lawyers get up and say at the same time: _it's right, your honor_.

The judge turns to see Miss Evangeline. "Lawyer of the biological family Could you explain why the family just asks for custody of the boy in?", Re-read quickly. "17 years?".

"Of course, your honor, the young man's family did not know about his existence until recently thanks to the activation of his mutant gene, if my clients had known of his existence years ago that they would have asked for custody", she says while television that is at the bottom on the right appears a video of the news program when I stopped the helicopter. Curious is the first video I see of it.

"I see, and why was the family unaware of the boy's existence?" The judge for the first time turned to me.

"The father is Gabriel Summers, with the current state of disappearance, we do not know if the father knew of the boy's existence, but those who are in need of custody are his brothers Scott and Alexander Summers. The mother's identity is still unknown, at the base National DNA data we could not identify a match", when he began to say the latter began to walk to leave an envelope similar to the one that gave the doc to my uncle on the table. The judge opens the envelope and reads the documents.

When he finishes reading them, he turns to see the table on the right. "And the adoptive parents want to enter into custody proceedings?", I myself turn trying to see the expression of those who one day call parents, but they do not even turn around to see me.

The Robinson's lawyer gets up. "Your honor my clients do not want to fight for custody in fact the faster you can remove the last name of my clients to that mistake of nature better for them", I see that the judge squints a little and I can feel a bit of anger.

"Well, since the two parties agree to the change of custody and for a favor that they have asked me to speed up the process so that this is concluded today, mainly in favor of the boy who must be registered quickly to avoid legal problems". He turns to see me. "Do you agree with that boy?"

"Yes ... your royalty ... miss ... your honor", I find myself nervous. But the judge instead of saying something just laughs. To turn to see the table where the Robinsons are.

"As for the adoptive parents, a note will be imposed on their file to be evaluated in future adoptions", that was a surprise. Their lawyer raises the voice automatically.

"Your honor that is unfair, you can't...!", But the judge's voice is higher than that of the lawyer.

"A son is not abandoned, at any time", I see the fury in his eyes. The lawyer chooses to remain silent.

When the Robinson family and their lawyer come out, but not before giving me a disdainful look, the judge steps down from the podium and approaches us. I see that he hugs Scott.

"Scott so much without seeing you", he returns the hug.

"Mr. Michael did not know you were the judge of this case", Scott turns to see our lawyer who just shrugs.

"It was not mine, but by chance I saw your name in the file and I received some favors", the judge gives me a look. At the same time my uncles turn around to see me.

"Judge Michael's son some years ago had an activation of his mutant gene, he studied with us at school", says Scott calmly.

"And never leave my son", says the man in a toga in front of us proudly. "Now he's a police investigator in New York, and I owe it to the institute, take advantage of the teachings they can give you". Turn to see my uncle Scott. "I'll pass the documents to my personal secretary so she'll have the papers ready in half an hour, would you mind waiting?"

After half an hour of waiting where it is now Alex who bombards me with questions trying to get to know me better, Miss Evangeline approaches us.

"The papers are finished, we just need your signature on these papers, Scott, to finish the process," she extends a file with a few sheets.

After 20 more minutes we met, and I have a new surname officially: Summers. My uncles take the agreement to take me to lunch downtown so we go there. Instinctively I take my cell phone to send a message to Sam that I will go to school in about two or three hours, just at the time of departure. But instead I open Thiago's WhatsApp window and send him a message.

**Kevin:** Hey guess, I already have a new surname officially.

**Thiago:** Well, that was fast.

**Kevin:** You do not sound happy.

**Thiago:** It's not that, it's just that I'm in Doc McCoy's class if he sees me using the cell phone ... You know.

**Kevin:** And you risk this way for me? How intense.

**Thiago:** Hey I just said that I would like you, not that I loved you.

**Kevin:** Ouch, I was just beginning to think about it.

**Thiago:** I like you and I would like to explore that possibility. Best?

**Kevin:** Much better. I look forward to our talk tonight, and you?

And after that I am waiting five minutes for the answer, but the state of Thiago does not change to connected. However, the smile does not leave my face before which Scott at a red light begins to ask me.

"And that smile, why is it? Or should I ask who?" He looks directly at me; I begin to differentiate where he sees.

"It's nothing", I lock the cell phone and put it in my pants pocket.

"Well, according to the rumors yesterday you spent a lot of time with Stella, is that true?" And here is the possibility of being honest with my new father again.

"Rumors?" I ask trying to deflect the subject.

"Yes, in the mansion it's hard for something not to be known", he starts the car again when the light changes to green.

"Yes. I spend a lot of time with Stella..." I leave the incomplete phrase on purpose to see the reaction is Scott.

"But ...?", He turns to see me out of the corner of his eye. "Kevin, you can trust me, but do it in your time, I do not want you to feel obligated".

"It's not Stella who makes me smile like that, but it's someone". I end as I see the landscape of the city go by.

"When are you ready, will you tell me?" That sounded almost as if he already knew, but that's impossible, right?

We continue walking through the city until we reach a large and elegant shopping center. If by just being breathing here I feel like they are going to charge me. I turn to see the surroundings and see stores, restaurants and shops.

"Where are we going?" When I ask this question, Alex reaches us.

"We are going to eat and then go to Jersey to request the registration of your school record". Scott answers as he points to a restaurant on the top floor of the mall. When Scott retires to an ATM, I take the opportunity to approach one of the windows and see a video game console with one of the newest shooting games.

I see that a man stops a few meters from me. Out of the corner of my eye I look up and for a second, I think he has red eyes. I rub my own eyes and turn to see the man as he approaches me.

"Young Robinson", the man extends his hand. "How is it?" I turn to see him confused. "Actually, I hope to see it in the next game, I think it will be two Sundays". That's when his face fits. He is a recruiter from the **New York City College of Technology**, the school I wanted to leave high school and for which I have been working hard on the American.

"I'm sorry, but I will not play in that game", I say as I try to remember the name of the recruiter.

"Why, what happened?" He looks at me a few steps away.

"I changed school, and last name", he looks at me surprised.

"Whose name is now?", I see that my uncles are coming.

"Now it's called Summers", Scott says proudly. "And you?".

"I'm Mr. Brown, I had an eye on Kevin to add him to the ranks of our school, but tell me, boy, are you still playing?" I turn to see my uncle because I do not know what to answer.

"At the school he's going to attend there's no ... Teams properly", Scott says, still on my side.

"It's a pity I really wanted to recruit him", the man says as he turns to see Scott. Mr. Brown hands him a card. "Here's my number if Kevin is still interested."

"Thank you". Scott puts the card in his shirt and turns to see me.

"I see you're good, if a university follows you like this". He looks up to see the console and Alex quickly approaches.

"It would be better if we go to lunch if you want to go to school", Alex starts walking and I follow him quickly.

We start walking again when I turn to look for Mr. Brown is no longer in sight.

"And from what university was that recruiter?" Is Alex who asks.

"From the College of Technology", I say carelessly turning to see where the stairs are.

The two turn to me as we start talking about how things will be now. Alex suggests that from time to time I can go to visit him, however, I will continue living in the mansion. The talk is still pleasant and little by little I am getting to know not only my biological family but also my new adoptive family. I discover that Alex is dating a mutant named Polaris.

When we finish eating Alex says goodbye saying he has some errands to do. So, Scott and I in comfortable silence headed for Jersey. After an hour of walking where I come playing with Scott's car radio in the distance, I get to see the high school.

"Are you going to want to say goodbye to someone?" I bite my lower lip and turn to see him.

"Maybe ...", he stays silent for a minute and opens his lips to tell me something, but he seems to think twice.

After five more minutes we finally arrived and Scott sends a message on his cell phone and turns to see me so we can start walking. When I start walking down the main hall, I can see how all the students in the first-floor classrooms start to turn towards us.

I try to focus my attention on where we are going. I do not want to hear what they are thinking. Without thinking how many doors we passed and without counting how many faces have turned so much in my direction as in others trying not to look at me.

"Good morning, I can help you". The secretariat looks up from the monitor on which their attention was focused.

"Yes, I come for the papers and the academic record of my nephew", he extends the proper papers to the secretary who begins to read them one by one. I choose to sit in one of the chairs. The secretariat gives me a quick look and a friendly smile and then goes into the principal's office.

My uncle analyzes the fourth one minute. And he catches my attention with a click of his tongue, when I turn to see him, he points to the door with a nod. When I direct my gaze to where they point me, I see Samuel greeting me. I get up and walk towards him, when I leave the office, I recharge myself on some nearby lockers.

"Have you been alright?" He says as he looks for my look and then corroborate if someone is coming. He approaches and tries to kiss me on the lips, but I do not open them. "I have 2 days without knowing about you", he retires to see my expression.

"I've been a little busy, and apart I thought you did not want to know anything about me anymore", he looks at me strangely.

"The fight of the day of the fair? It was a fight like any other relationship was not seriously I wanted to finish." He wants me to look him straight in the eyes, but I cannot, it's a strange situation. I do not know what to say, I do not know what the rules of relationships are, after all Sam is my first boyfriend (and before I did not have girlfriends). "I know you're going to tell me no, and that you asked me for time, but in the same way I'm going to ask: are you going to the dance with me?" He looks strangely excited.

"I do not know, I'm going to change schools," he opens his eyes in surprise.

"Why, what happened?" He asks with interest.

"Really? Did not you see what happened on the day of the fair?", My gaze becomes incredulous. "A lot of things happened and I will move to an institute in Westchester County," he puts a hand under his chin in a thoughtful way.

"It's not far, even so, you could come," he looks at me hopefully. "Apart I do not understand what the problem is, you could keep coming here", he turns his gaze to the patio.

"It's a long story, in short: my family ran for being mutant, my biological family found me and they want me with them", I close my eyes at the memory of the events of the last two days.

He pokes his head a little in the office to later turn to see me. "He's your father?" I do not really want to explain why or who, so I just end up nodding. "He seems familiar to me," he takes out his cell phone to search. "Wait, is it the mutant known as Cyclops. Is your dad an X-Men?", I just shrug my shoulders.

Just when I'm going to answer him, I see a figure come out of the office door. It's Scott, turn to see Sam for a moment. "Kevin the director wants to see us," he turns to see Sam. "Is it your friend?", My uncle extends his hand to greet him.

"Nice to meet you, sir, I'm Samuel", he turns to me to see a moment as if deliberating what information to release. "I'm Kevin's best friend, he was telling me he's going to change schools."

"That's just why we're here," he turns to see me. "We'd better hurry up."

I say goodbye to Samuel and walk behind Scott to enter the office of the director who does not wait with two folders. She greets us both and we sit down, she is the one who starts the conversation.

"Good morning Mr. Summers, when I heard from the social services office about the change of custody regarding Kevin I was surprised, I did not think that his adoptive parents were so ... closed of mind", the director turns to see me. "But I'm glad you found your biological family, I understand that you want to move to the institute, I'm aware of the function, but some of your colleagues have made a move to apply zero tolerance in discrimination," Scott turns to me. see sideways "They want you to stay." Immediately I turn to see Scott.

"It's your decision," he says as he adjusts a little more in his chair. "In the mansion you will always have your home, and I definitely could not let you live alone, but if you want it, it could be fixed," he turned to look out the window, hoping that the best answer would come with the wind that blows.


	4. Chapter 04

This is a fanfic based on the Marvel comic stories. Made by a fan and for fans, not for profit just for fun. The rights of the characters registered under the Marvel brand belong to **The Walt Disney Company**.

The comics take place in universe # 616. Things here in universe # 615 change, here are some new characters, and some events have happened differently. I hope you enjoy this madness of mine.

The fanfic was originally written in Spanish, and I translated it with the help of dictionaries. If someone detects an error in my writing or something wrong, I would appreciate that in the comments they will leave the correction.

**M****arvel Universe**** #615**** \- Voidward****:**

**Chapter**** 4.**

We're on the road, the wind hits my face. I have to admit that I like this issue of speed on wheels. Out of the corner of my eye I see how Scott gives me short but intense glances. I smiled when he accelerates to about 120 kms/hr he turns to see me and smiles.

"So, you like speed", to which I say yes with a nod.

"I do not know, it's exciting to go at high speeds", I say, turning to see the forest as it advances. In the sky a noise catches my attention, a Sentinel. During the talks with Scott he told me what the situation was with that. They're supposed to be here to protect us, but the reality is that they're there to make sure we do not go out, I feel a pressure in my chest. "The roar of the engine", I say, referring to Scott's car engine, but looking at the sky.

"Hey, they will not hurt you", Scott says paternally and that makes me smile. The Sentinel is lost in the sky among the clouds, I think some models have stealth mode.

When we arrive at the mansion it is already late and several are outside doing homework or they are simply passing the time. When I turn to see Scott, he finds himself talking to teachers Ororo and Kitty. The two smiles at me.

"Then the congratulations ahead I understand", is Miss Munroe who comes and gives me a hug.

"Yes, thank you teacher", she turns to see me and let me go of the hug. Behind her I see Miss Kitty.

"You're at home", he smiles at me kindly.

My gaze automatically deviates and I begin to sweep the green areas looking for someone special, however, neither in the green areas, nor on the courts, nor in the pools I see it. When I finish scanning, I feel three looks on me. I turn blushing under the scrutiny of the 3 X-Men.

"Looking for someone Kevin?", Miss Kitty with a playful tone more like a friend than a teacher. I thought about it for a minute and promised that I would be more honest with myself and with others.

"Yes", I turn to see inside the mansion. "I think I'll go inside to look", Scott looks at me.

"Okay, but remember you have homework", I just nod to run out into the mansion. In the distance I can hear how Ororo tells Scott: _you will be a good father to that boy_.

When I am in the main hall of the mansion, I can see by one of the accesses that Stella is approaching. Right now, I just want to talk to Thiago alone, so I run down another corridor which I still do not know where to take, but it's the safest option. When I start interning, I see a library and a boy inside, he is blond, much blonder than me with blue eyes but what really catches the attention is the tone of his skin, it is an almost golden tan. He turns to see me curious.

"You're Kevin, the new Summers", he says quietly.

"You are Joshua", after what happened to me with Thiago, I began to pay more attention to my classmates, which seems to work.

"Everyone calls me Elixir here", he gets up with a biology book in his left hand and extends his right hand in greeting. When I shake his hand, I remember that he spends a lot of time with Thiago, suddenly I feel jealous and I turn around to another side quickly withdrawing my hand.

I look at the floor thinking whether or not to ask about Thiago. But my desire to see him surpass my jealousy.

"Excuse me, have you seen Thiago?" He looks at me for a minute like trying to think.

"The room of him", points to the upper part of the mansion.

"Thanks", I say goodbye with my hand and turn around.

I'm very careful when I go up to the second floor that Stella does not see me. When I locate the door of his room, I enter without touching and when I enter, I close it with a latch. When I turn around, I see him lying on his bed, he looks at me curiously and next to me the light of the television is what lights the room mostly. The sun outside begins to hide and in low light it enters thanks to the curtains.

When I start walking, I turn to watch television, the Discovery Channel. Apparently, it's a special about desert predators. I sit next to him in his bed and he looks at me, nobody says a word. It seems like a game to see who is the first to yield.

We are there in his bed when he is lying down and I sit down, he seems to be paying attention to the program, but I know it is not like that.

"Stop Summers, it's maddening to be silent", he looks at me. I turn to see him and my eyes would normally be proud to have triumphed, but it is not like that, my look softens.

"Do not call me Summers", he looks at me curious.

"So, should I call you, _my love_?" He smiles sarcastically and I elbow him in the right arm.

"Just Kevin it's all right", he makes room for me in his bed and ends up leaning on the head of his bed and he gets up to me.

"How did you know what was here?" I see that he does pay attention to me, but he sees the images on the screen.

"Your friend Joshua", I spit without wanting it with a feeling of jealousy. He turns to see me analyzing my face.

"He's my friend, my best friend", he looks at me without moving his eyes. "But that's just that, jealous boy", before the clarification I looked down. "How was your day?".

"Tired, the director of my old high school offered to return with total security, something like zero tolerance to attacks of bullying". He looks at me surprised for a moment before returning his gaze to the screen.

"And what did Director Summers say?", The question seems sincere like the previous one, but I feel pain in Thiago.

"He gave me the opportunity to choose, he said he could arrange a special permit for the school", I turn to see him and I hope he looks at me, but he does not. "I decided to stay here, in three days I feel more comfortable than in two and a half years in that school", I finish smiling.

We started talking about everything a little. When I least expect it, there are only artificial lights in the mansion and we hear someone knock on the door, and then hear a scream.

"Wildsoul, open the door for the love of God, Logan looks for someone to help him with his personal training", recognizing the voice from outside I turn to see Thiago.

He goes to my ear and starts to whisper. "He's my best friend and my roommate", he separates a bit to see my reaction. "If you want, I can tell him to leave, but sometimes he's stubborn," he looks at me seriously, waiting for my answer.

"Let him in", I say, making a decision. He looks at me questioning my answer as if to be sure. In response I get up and open the door. When he can get used to the dark room, he looks at Thiago in bed and then he watches me for a minute.

"Ahhh if you wish, I can come back later", he takes a step back and Thiago starts talking.

"Come in, we're just talking", he looks from the bed as Joshua passes and I close the door. When I return, I sit on the floor leaning on Thiago's bed. Elixir watches me intently.

"So that's why you have not stopped talking about him, all day, the last two days", I turn to see surprised Thiago who is blushing, he takes a pillow that was on his left and throws it to his best friend.

"Shut up", I just smiled at the discomfort of Thiago. But in the end, I decide to pity my new one, friend?

"And what was that about Wildsoul?" I look at Joshua.

"Everyone here has something like a nickname", he begins to explain to me as he recharges in his bed. "For example, I am Elixir", points to Thiago and continues. "He is Wildsoul", then he turns to see the ceiling. "More than nicknames are more names of war, like codes", seat before the explanation of Elixir.

Between discussions about what war name I should adopt, the afternoon passes and it becomes night. I went down to dinner with Thiago's group of friends and Stella joined us. So, one day passes, and another, and a week goes by. A month goes by. In this month I return to contact with Heimkel and Solomon. We message ourselves by catching up and joking about the group of superheroes we should belong to. I have seen Sam 3 times and in the three times he has returned to the subject of us, I still do not dare to tell him that I have something with someone else, other than that he tries to be a more understanding boyfriend than the six were Months we were a couple. It is uncomfortable.

I've also discovered things about Thiago, his powers are especially interesting, he has a kind of telepathy that allows him to acquire animal traits and store them in his DNA. Among its remarkable features is that it can get several types of claws and tails. I know he comes from Mexico and it took him a lot to leave his parents there, but the attacks of hatred caused by racism was what prompted him to come to the mansion.

In this same month my relationship with Thiago becomes deeper and more meaningful to me, and I also believe for him. Just one day to complete the exact month when Thiago, Joshua, and Alani (a girl who has powers similar to those of Miss Kitty), we are in one of the tables of camping of the mansion. When we start walking, he takes me by the arm, when I turn to see him, he is smiling at me and he slows down leaving Alani and Joshua to enter the house first. I turn to see Thiago with a raised eyebrow.

"Tomorrow, you and I, we'll get lost in the woods of the mansion", I turn to see him curious. "I'll take the food".

"You cook?" He smiles proudly. "That information is new".

"My mother taught me, I'll show you some typical dishes from Mexico", I turn to see him and shake my head in affirmation.

"You never told me about your parents", I say as we start walking again.

"I thought you would not want to talk about it". He takes the door and gives me the step. "You can ask what you like, I do not have secrets for you", he smiles when closing the door.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?", The scream comes from the top, it's Stella.

"Outside we were talking a little about this month that Kevin has been here", Thiago smiles.

"In fact, Thiago was going to help me study biology, see you at dinner", I take my friend's hand and drag him running to my room. Before we finish climbing, I hear Stella shouting at us: _but we do not have biology_.

My room in this month has changed. I have adorned it to make it mine, in front of my bed at the top of the wall there is a poster of Captain America. Now on the side of the LED screen there is now an X-Box One console, on the work table there is a laptop and on the side of my bed there is a small nightstand with a lamp and a picture of me and Scott in the first game of American which he took me. I lie on the bed and Thiago sits on the table chair watching me. With my head I make a movement to tell him to approach.

He is smiling and standing up as if he were a predator he lies down on my bed and I automatically seek refuge in his chest, he passes his left hand over my shoulder and hugs me. We would have stayed there much longer (in fact, to be honest if I had asked him to stay all night), but my stomach makes a noise because of hunger.

"Let's go to dinner before the good is over", he tells me to later start getting up to leave the room, but my phone rings.

"I'll get you down, get me a bowl of cereal with strawberries." He smiles at me. And I return by my cell phone, when I unlock it, I see a message from someone I do not expect: Samuel.

Samuel: Handsome, tomorrow is the dance. Will you come with me? (Yes, I still have hopes).

I block the phone again and I plan to talk seriously with Sam the next time I see him in person (which of course will not be tomorrow). When I leave the room, I meet Professor Logan who watches me closely.

"Junior breaking the rules", I see that he raises an eyebrow.

"I do not understand what you mean, professor", I say as I blush revealing myself. I know that Professor Logan has an excellent nose (it is something like a professional tracker).

"Listen Junior, I know it's not my business, but ...", he turns to look left as if looking for something to say, talking is definitely not his thing. "Nobody here is going to judge you and I think that the Slim one would like to know it for you and not for someone else... Not counting in this mansion, things do not stay hidden for long", he starts walking slowly.

"Thank you, Professor Logan", I do not know for what advice I gave thanks. I see that it disappears in his room.

The night goes by normally, dinner with my adoptive family is always chaotic but fun. Despite the predictions Thiago returns to his room, I do not dare to tell him to sleep in mine until I talk to Scott.

I reach Scott's room and tap lightly. Usually at this time I always come to talk with him before going to sleep.

"Come in." When I open the door, I see that he is watching the news.

"Sorry I did not want to interrupt", I apologize to try to close the door.

"Come on, it's nothing, I'm just catching up". He makes room for me in the armchair he has in his room. I approach and sit on the couch. "What's wrong?" I take my knees with my hands.

"What happens is that I ...", I look for a topic to make conversation. "Heimkel and Solomon have talked about going out one day in the night, do you think that O.N.E. can give me permission?". He looks at me a minute before answering.

"I suppose so, whenever you have asked for permission you have returned on time and you have never caused any problems", he opens his mouth to say something, but stops.

"What's wrong?", I encourage him to tell me.

"Tomorrow, it's been a month since you've been in the mansion, I want to know if you're happy here, I want to know if ...", I see that he gets stuck in mid-sentence. Something very rare in the leader of a heroic team.

"... I'm happy with you as an adoptive dad?" He looks at me surprised.

"I cannot deny that sometimes I think of my father", I turn to see through the window the stars that shine in the sky thinking about which point of the wide universe my dad will be. "I wonder if he knew about me, what would he think?" I looked down and I feel a tear coming from my left eye. "I wonder if my presence could alleviate Xavier's betrayal", I take a long breath and wipe my tear. "But sometimes I also think that I look more like you and Alex", I touched my blonde hair and smiled. "Even Professor Logan tells me Junior".

Scott moves quickly and wraps me in a hug. And I will correspond.

"I love you very much", my mouth moves without my brain registering what he said, but I choose to continue. "And yes, I'm very happy living here". He releases me from the embrace.

"I'll ask for your permission for the day you want to go out with your friends and then I'll ask for one so we can go out there", he smiles. I get up to leave the room and listen to his voice again. "Was it all you had to say?" I bite my lower lip slightly.

"Yes, good night," when I leave, he tells me a line that I already know and that makes my thought more real that Scott already knows the truth: when you're ready.

I return to my room to quietly go to bed, it takes me more than a quarter of an hour to fall asleep, but in the end, I get a dream, that dream, I usually have it once or twice a week. The last times I got to tour something of the city before waking up. Everything begins as always traveling through a wasteland of ice and snow, my small barge hits a really huge block of ice, I come back to that city.

"Kevin ...". Again, that voice calling me, some time ago I discovered that the voice is feminine, in several dreams I have tried to trace its origin, but it is impossible for me. But for the first time I encourage myself to use my skills. My psychic sounding confirms two things to me. The first is that this is not my dream, someone is sending this scenario to my head. And the second is the one that gives me a little fear, I cannot detect anyone; not even because we are in my head, she is the intruder and that implies that she is too powerful.

I look at the scene and, in an esplanade, later I see a figure and the voice resounds in my head _Keeeviiin_.

I get up bathed in cold sweat, I look around me I take my cell phone and observe the time, 4:35 AM. I get up to go for some water, my heart is still accelerated. I reach the kitchen and to my disappointment Thiago is not up. I get to the refrigerator and drink a glass of cold water and sit at the bar. For a moment I think I hear Thiago go down, but if he got any characteristic of the bear is his ability to hibernate. I squint and start climbing again to start getting ready for Professor Logan's class.

I just find myself closing the door of my room when I hear a voice addressed to me. "Is everything all right?", I stop for a minute and turn around to see in the darkness to see some orange eyes, with pupils dilated like cats, I suppose to see in the dark.

"I had a nightmare", I open the door to let him in.

"The city on the ice again?", He walks to get closer to my bed and gets into it.

I turn to lie down next to him. He hugs me and we sit there for fifteen minutes when the outside screams: OUT LOOSE! Thiago gets up and takes one of the changes he has left in my room, and I prepare myself for the class.

The day passes regularly, we continue through the classes until it is 3 PM, when we all go to the mansion after Professor Robert's class, Thiago uses the mental link that I created a week ago with him.

"Maybe we should go to prepare pizza", I can hear Stella commenting to others.

"_You get rid of the others, you go up, you change and I see you on the west side of the main garden_", he looks at me smiling. "_Although I suspect that it will be difficult for you to get rid of your friend_". Later he begins to increase the speed with which he walks.

"Thiago, do not you want to come with us?", she takes me by the arm to later hang on my left arm and walk beside me.

"I'm sorry, but I already have plans," he looks at me directly and instinctively smiled. I can see how Joshua nudges Alani to see her with complicity.

"I think Kevin wants to go for a bath. How about we start with the dough? Alani and I will help you", Joshua takes Stella forcing her to let go and Alani takes her other arm to start taking her to the kitchen.

I take the opportunity to climb quickly, I arrive to the bathroom and take a shower of an urgent nature. I go out and look for a black denim trousers, and I take a sleeveless shirt. When I'm dressed, I take the gel to comb my hair. When I'm about to leave I turn around to see where my personal hygiene items are and I look at one of the perfumes that Scott gave me a few days ago, I go over and sprinkled some perfume on my neck and my wrists.

When I approach the stairs, I see that Professor Kitty is climbing, she turns to see me and a smile of complicity appears on her face. "Where are you going so arranged, Kevin?" My body reacts by making me blush.

"I have ... something like a date", she stands in front of me and stares at me.

"Can I know who?" She asks in a serious but respectful way.

"Thiago", I reply, scratching the back of my head.

"Good taste", she smiles lightly at me. "You already told Scott?"

I shake my head. "I tried it last night, but ... I could not", turned to see the front door as Thiago quickly leaves. She watches my eye movement and flips her eyes.

"Do not stay late, but I do not keep you busy anymore, I think he's waiting for you," she continues to head towards the bedrooms.

I went down quickly and crossed trying not to be seen from the kitchen. When I'm out of the mansion I keep running and I arrive just in time to see how Thiago brings a picnic basket. He turns to see me, when I reach him, we start walking without saying anything, I just let him guide me.

When it finally stops is a hill at one end of the limits of the mansion, from here you can see a quite peculiar landscape, because the mansion is far away from almost everything in the distance you can see the mountains, a little closer to the nearest town and two farms. The atmosphere becomes cooler as the sun begins to hide. We arrive and we sit on a blanket that he brings.

We began to talk between different dishes that it brings, there is a quite unusual variety of seafood. He presents me with something called enchiladas and sopes. The talk as well as the food is diverse, he tells me about his family, he has an older sister and a younger brother, but none of them have a mutation yet. He is uncle on his sister's side of two small children. He asks me about my previous adoptive family, I tell him a bit about how it was before the fateful day, although in reality I do not know if we could say it like that. He also asks me about my nightmare, but I immediately change the subject. And we slowly approach a multitude of topics. When we least think about it, they are close to 7:30 PM.

"It's late", he turns to see how the moon shines in the sky. "We'd better get back before your uncle sends every team to look for you", he starts to get up and keep the plastic in which he brought the food. When we are walking through the woods back, he looks at me out of the corner of his eye. "You know, a month ago I told you that you called my attention enough to want to meet you", my breathing stops for a minute. "Now I'm sure that not only do I like you, I think I'm starting to love you beyond a simple friend", he looks back to the front.

"I think I also begin to feel something deeper for you", I lowered my eyes to make sure I did not trip over a branch, but also to hide myself from the scrutiny of Thiago's gaze.

"So, I made you forget Professor Drake?", I can feel him smiling when he says that.

"The teacher is sexy as hell, ironically, but apart from being sexy you are... unique, you make me feel safe and it is strange I know, but I feel that thanks to you I can be at my center", I carefully choose my words.

"There's only something wrong". In my heart a knot is formed because I can feel the nervousness of Thiago. "I love you very much, I want to be your partner, your boyfriend, but I do not want to be your secret," he looks down. "I am a demipansexual mutant and when I left Mexico, I promised myself that I would never pretend to be something that I am not and would not be ashamed of myself, and I will not do it for anyone". His words, although they are firm, I can understand and he does not pronounce them with the intention of hurting me.

"I'll talk to Scott", he looks at me for a trace of lies on my face. This talk with Thiago is different from the one I had with Samuel, with Sam I did not have this urge not to lose it, it hurt, but it was not a necessity.

When we arrived at the mansion it seems that many chose to watch movies in the communal room, even some of the teachers are there. When we arrive, I see that there is Stella who does not say anything, she only gives me a sideways glance, but she remains silent, I sit on the floor near Thiago.

The night goes by normally, but when I approach Scott's room to talk to him, I hear Professor Frost's voice, speaking something about a record of superhumans, the discussion is heated so I prefer to move away and return to my room early. I send a message to Thiago.

**Kevin:** I try to talk to Scott, but he's busy, I'll try to talk to him tomorrow, coming back.

**Thiago: **Returning? Will you go out? It's Saturday I thought we could do the homework together.

**Kevin:** I'll go out with some friends in the evening, I'll go to New York, but for the rest of the day I'm all yours. Do you want to come with us?

**Thiago:** Hey, we're a couple, but that's not why you have to lose your identity. Go, have fun and come back to me, we must give ourselves time to miss.

**Kevin: **How can you be so perfect? Rest well. Goodnight.

**Thiago:** I know, you're lucky, right? Goodnight. If you have the nightmare, call me and I'll go immediately.

I lie in my bed and I feel extremely happy, it was a long day, I feel happy but tired. Almost immediately I fall asleep. Fortunately, tonight I do not have that strange dream. The night goes smoothly and without problems.

When I open my eyes it's Saturday and today, fortunately, the only class we have was canceled. I spend most of the day with Thiago doing homework, we stop for moments to eat or talk. And other moments come chaperones, much of the day Stella is with us. I hope I can solve all this with Scott to clarify the situation with Stella.

When it is already 6:00 PM I approach where some vehicles are parked, I am directed to a red motorcycle, **Ducati** brand, specifically the **X Diavel** model in a silver color. It was a gift from Scott, just when I'm putting on a jacket and I take the helmet that is still side I hear a few steps behind me.

"It's the first time you're going alone. Are you okay?" Is Scott's voice.

"I'm a little nervous", he smiled as I got on the bike and put the keys in place. "But I'll be back early, I promise", he looks at me doubtfully.

"Well, take care please", he watches me as I start the motorcycle. And I start to run towards the exit from the territory of the mansion.

When I go on the road the sun begins to hide and the cold starts to intensify. It takes me some time, but in the end, I approach my destiny, I arrive park the motorcycle in the place designated for this type of vehicles. He came down and took the helmet to my side. When I turn to see the entrance to the bar my cell phone rings, I take it out and see a message from Heimkel in the group we have with Solomon.

**Heimkel:** So, when the party at the end, will we see each other next week?

**Solomon:** Actually, I wanted to get out of this end, the exams drove me crazy.

**Kevin:** I'm sorry this weekend other plans came up. But yes, next weekend we will see each other.

**Solomon:** You better have it; we have a little more than a month without seeing you.

**Heimkel:** Everything's fine over there?

**Kevin:** If everything is fine, it's something I need to check. See you next Friday.

When I turn to see the park is nearby, I remember I am in Hell's Kitchen, I came here with a purpose: I need to know if this is actually the lifestyle I want. I turn to see the sign that marks Hardware, it's a small gay bar. I adjust my jacket and approach the door, the guard at the door asks for my identification, but a small psychic assault allows me to implant the memory that I already gave him the identification.

At the end I enter and I see that the bar is a bit crowded, I imagine that it is because it is Saturday. I sit at the bar and ask for a beer. When I finally have it in my hand I sit at the bar and turn around to see the atmosphere. Do not misunderstand I did not come to flirt with someone I just want to see the environment. Actually, I do not feel unusual here but when I see several couples together, I immediately knew that I would enjoy it more with Thiago.

But I did not want to invite him because this had to be a personal discovery. I see that a boy of about 22 years old approaches me.

"Hey, what are you doing here alone?", He observes me interested.

"Just drinking a beer", I say as I take a drink from the jar in my right hand. "Friend, I'm not interested in anything, I just want a moment of solitude", I say in a serious and clear way.

"Curious, those of your style do not usually walk alone these days", he approaches dangerously. When I try to move away, I feel like a needle is inserted into my right arm. "This will temporarily deactivate your powers", he smiles in a very unfriendly manner.

"Get away", I try to move, but my muscles do not respond. When I think I'm going to fall to the floor he holds me up and takes me outside again. I try to ask for help, but even the muscles of my throat do not respond.

In the end it takes me to an alley in the vicinity when more men appear. Immediately a shine calls my attention, a pin, devils: **Friends of Humanity**. Not again. The blows begin, clean at least this time, there are no knives or bats. In total I can count five men with everything and the one that brought here, if I could regain control of my body. But I'm not lucky

After some bumps and bruises on the body. My host speaks to others. "Leave me alone with him," I feel like a trickle of blood comes from my lip.

"But boss I thought we could have a little more fun", that's when one of this man's friends pulls out a knife.

"I said leave me alone", the voice sounds louder and the other men turn to see each other. They move away muttering among themselves.

The man looks at me from above. Put your hand on his jacket, for a minute I think he's going to take out a gun and that here would be my end. But instead he takes out a test tube, the index finger of his right-hand changes to a claw and tears my right cheek. When the blood outbreak is strong enough, he bends down and drops blood into the test tube.

"That's what humans want, you must think if your beloved uncle's dream is a reality or just an illusion," he says as he gets up. When he does, the shadow of the alley covers his face and his eyes emit a crimson and terribly well-known shine. "You should know that the X-Men do not have all the answers or are the only option."

The man gets up and begins to move away from where I am when he starts to lose himself in the shadows his silhouette changes, he becomes taller and more robust. I try to focus, but it's too late, I've lost sight of it.

They spend minutes, many minutes, approximately one hour when the injection stops working. Which is a pity because my muscles hurt too much, apparently the injection had some type of analgesic. When I try to stop, my ribs hurt, at least there is no broken one for what I can feel.

Just when I'm thinking how to get out of here, I hear some pairs of footsteps approaching, I look up and see Heimkel and Solomon.

"What the hell?", Solomon hurries to help me get up.

I turn to see them in silence, I do not know what to say.

"Could you take me to the mansion?" I say with a feeling of regret.

"Of course, I'll open a portal", I stop Heimkel with my right hand.

"Wait, there's a silver bike in the parking lot," I hand over the keys to Solomon who just nods. I walk away from Solomon and stop by a nearby wall.

When Solomon was far enough Heimkel turns to see me.

"Does this have something to do with Samuel?" I turn to see him surprised.

"How do you know about Samuel?" He shrugs as if dismissing it.

"On the day of the festival I listen to you discuss, before the fall of the helicopter." He does not seem sorry, but at least he waits to ask me in private.

"No, it did not have anything to do with Samuel", he agrees. While stretching his hand to the wall that I'm stopping. In my neighborhood that strange portal appears again.

When I least expect it, a light comes on and I hear the noise of the motorcycle, when I turn to see Solomon is maneuvering to put it inside the portal. At that moment I turn to see Heimkel.

"How did you know?" I let go of the question, fearing the answer.

"_Cyclops_ contacted us that they could not locate you and Solomon used a location spell," he says simply.

When I cross the portal, I see that now he did it inside the mansion's land. At the front door I see Scott accompanied by Emma, he has a serious face, but I cannot decipher his feeling. I turn to see Solomon approaching from where he parked the motorcycle.

"Thanks guys, we owe them one, Kevin will contact you when the punishment is over", I turn to see my friends and whisper: _thank you_. The two go away wishing me luck and entering the portal again, which now did not show the alley where they picked me up if not, a bathroom? Later I will ask.

I approach and Scott helps me enter the mansion. Emma turns to see Scott and then away in the direction of the elevator. And when she disappears a second glance catches my attention from the bottom, I see Thiago looking at me seriously. I sigh and Scott helps me get to my room.

We enter the two of them into my room, but Scott does not close the door, but instead goes to where the first-aid kit is.

"Hopefully you do not need points", brings the chair closer to my bed. "Take off your shirt to see the extent of the damage". When he looks at me, my eyes automatically go to the open door, little by little my powers return and I feel that Thiago is recharged in the door frame, hidden.

"Sorry", I say as I take off my jacket to continue with my shirt.

"What happened? Why did you leave alone?" He looks at me worried as he puts disinfectant on the wound on my cheek.

"I ... ahhhh" A little burning in penance, I suspect maybe he put more pressure on it than he needed on purpose. "I needed to corroborate something on my own", he removes the cotton with disinfectant and to look.

"You do not need points just be careful", puts a Band-Aid on the wound. "And what did you discover?"

"That I cannot change what I am", and I smiled sincerely.

"Mutant?", Puts some ointment on the bruises on my torso.

"Gay", he looks at me from below smiling. "I'm glad you're finally ready".

"Then it was not my imagination, you already knew", I look at him curious.

He stops the ointment procedure and sits next to me. "Let's say that several parts of the house have surveillance cameras", I blush when I remember that detail. "And you're not exactly _Nick Fury _at the moment of keeping secrets", he smiles at me for a moment. "At least this beating served to make you sincere." He stops for a moment. "Who was he and why?", He looks at me curious.

"At first I thought they were the **Friends of Humanity**, but I'm starting to suspect that there was someone else after the attack," he probes my face.

"Okay, tomorrow we'll talk about that and show me what happened", as an answer to that I say yes with my head. "But that will have to wait until tomorrow, because I think someone else is in line for the next reprimand, Thiago", he looks at the door. Thiago looks at his face and starts to enter my room.

"Excuse me director, I just ...", he gets up to walk out and puts a hand on Thiago's shoulder.

"Just take care of him, please", he agrees to turn to see me. My uncle comes closing the door.

I look up to wait for the second scolding as Scott said. But instead he looks at me with tenderness.

"No more hiding?" Is the only question that Thiago asks me.

"No more", he hugs me and throws me on the bed. We both fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 05

This is a fanfic based on the Marvel comic stories. Made by a fan and for fans, not for profit just for fun. The rights of the characters registered under the Marvel brand belong to **The Walt Disney Company**.

The comics take place in universe # 616. Things here in universe # 615 change, here are some new characters, and some events have happened differently. I hope you enjoy this madness of mine.

The fanfic was originally written in Spanish, and I translated it with the help of dictionaries. If someone detects an error in my writing or something wrong, I would appreciate that in the comments they will leave the correction.

**M****arvel Universe**** #615**** \- Voidward****:**

**Chapter**** 5.**

I open my eyes and, in the background, I hear some birds singing. I turn to see the clock hanging on my wall, 8:00 AM, for a minute my heart stops thinking about what happened to Professor Logan's class, and just at that moment I remember it's Sunday.

I try to move, but something imprisons my waist, when I turn, I see Thiago still asleep. I lie down again. I do a quick scan to see how many people are up: there are still some people asleep. I close my eyes to doze, I'm not sure how much time passes, but I do not open them again until I feel a kiss on my right cheek.

"We're going to breakfast, I'm hungry". It is the voice of Thiago, but I do not answer, I pretend that I am still asleep and I try to suppress a laugh. "Come on Summers, up, it's already late". That if it makes me react, I open my eyes and glare with my eyes.

"You know I do not like you to call me that", I get up, freeing myself from his embrace and heading towards my closet.

"I know, that's why I said it", he sits on my bed. I feel his analytical gaze as I change. "Will you tell me why you left yesterday, alone?" I turn my body to see him from where I'm standing.

"I went to a gay bar", he looks at me without surprise I know him and I know he does not want to draw hasty conclusions, but I also know his possessive side and I know he wants an explanation. "Listen, it's not that I wanted to cheat you or something similar, but ...", I move from one foot to the other uncomfortably.

"You wanted to see what the environment is like, before leaving the closet", he observes seriously. I sit down while I take off the bracelet that Samuel gave me almost five months ago and I leave it in the trash. "You know you should know it was me who told Scott about your disappearance", Thiago sighs slightly.

"How did you know?" I look at him in astonishment.

"The bond you made", he looks at me as if assuming something. "It's amazing how far it is and how deep it is".

I look back at him with confusion. "The link I cut before leaving did not want to bother you and it was only for communication", I sit to the side.

"No, I always know how you are, your mood and it intensifies when something worries you or you feel bad", he takes my knee and I get lost. I did not know that I had made that link with Thiago. "When you left, I knew you were going to something different than what you had said, and suddenly I felt you were missing me when suddenly the bond was silent, that is, it did not disappear, it was like being silenced and worried. That's why I went with the director", he looks at me worriedly.

"I'll talk about this with Miss Frost", I try to smile pretending that everything is fine, but there's something wrong. "Sorry if you're bothered by such a deep link", I turn to look at the window.

"Are you kidding right?" I turn to see him incredulous. "Do you know what a demipansexual is?" He looks at me amused. I just deny

"When you commented on it, the only thing that interested me was that you were interested in me", I feel a little embarrassed and try to direct my gaze to another place that is not him.

"For someone to interest me sexually I have to have a deep relationship with the other person, person in general as a man or woman", I turn to see him.

"So ...?", I hesitate a little while watching his look.

"I like it, I really like the link", he thinks twice what he's going to say next. "But I thought that you had created it, then the first thing we have to do is find out what happens with that".

I want to say something, but while I analyze it, I also realize that I automatically know how Thiago feels. At first, I thought it was about knowing your partner, but it seems that it is not like that. At the door of my room you can hear how they hit. Then I recognize Scott's voice speaking.

"Emma and I will go down to breakfast, I would like you to come together to talk". He waits a minute, and continues talking. "Yes Thiago, you are also invited".

I turn to see him smiling. I expected this talk, but not so soon. He goes to my ear and whispers.

"Time to meet the political family I suppose". He takes my hand and my heart accelerates; I have never come out of this way before anyone. We advance until we open the door, later I see how Scott and Emma begin to go down the stairs.

I give a long sigh and start walking down the hall to reach the stairs. For a minute I swear many people are watching us, but I blink and it was all my imagination. Down the road we find Joshua smiling at us, when he reaches us, he puts his right hand on my left shoulder and whispers under his breath: _finally_. I turn to see him with half-closed eyes, then I'll take revenge on that comment.

Most of them just look at us for a moment and then they smile at us. Nobody criticizes us or judges us. My internal question is would it have been the same in my previous school? Just at the moment that I think everything will be fine, we find ourselves facing Stella at the kitchen door. I try to say hello to her, but her gaze goes to our interlocked hands and hurries quickly, passes by me, striking me with her left shoulder. I turn to see her and tried to stop her, but Thiago stops me.

"Let her process it", he raises our hands to give a kiss to mine.

We walk and, in the kitchen, we see Scott cooking while Miss Frost is sitting on a bench at the bar. She gives us a look, while we sit in front of her. By inertia I address Scott.

"Good morning", he turns to me with a half-smile.

"The permit last night was exceptional, it will not happen again", I can almost swear that the look is directed towards Thiago. I can only blush a little. "Everyone will sleep in their own room". I turn to see my partner who also has a blush similar to mine, which I think is tender because Thiago is not one of those who blush easily.

"Until we get married", I smiled as I was surprised at the ease with which I can joke about the matter. I begin to believe that it is thanks to Thiago. When I see the reaction of the aforementioned, he looks at me smiling while he squeezes my hand a little harder.

Scott sees us as trying to guess if we are serious or just playing. When he approaches the dishes, I reach to see a breakfast composed of some toast, egg and juice. Everyone takes a plate and a glass to eat outside, we choose one of the tables that is in the vicinity of the forest under the shade of a large tree.

The talk in general at the beginning is based on Scott reading the book to my boyfriend. That sounds great, boyfriend. Suddenly I or Scott go for drinks or for more food. For a minute I think I'm safe from last night's issue, but when the topic with Thiago is over, Scott turns to see me.

"As for you, young man, you are going to tell me what happened yesterday". My uncle takes a sip of his coffee cup.

"I, sorry." I say while I see the remains of my shake. "I just needed to be sure... to be like gay", Scott looks at me intently as Miss Frost looks at me sideways. "For me, my life was always about being perfect for others, I could never be... me", I say while looking down. "Until I got here, but still ..."

"All I want is for you to be happy..." he leaves the cup on a small porcelain. "I'll never ask you more to be honest with me and to fight for your happiness, that's clear and I do not think ... Punishing you for that, but what happened there?" I breathe deeply and connect the minds of the others 3 who meet with me to show them my memories.

"I was in a bar called **Hardware**, in the vicinity of Hell's Kitchen, and I was seeing the atmosphere and I definitely felt ... great, but I missed someone", in the memory we can all see a figure of mine waiting sitting in a bar with a beer. "When a college boy approached me, I asked him to leave me alone, but I take advantage of the closeness to inject myself with a liquid that paralyzed my muscles and my powers". There the memory shows how they take me out of the bar. "When I least thought I was in the alley being hit by a group of **Friends of Humanity**, but that was not the strangest thing". The view of the alley is from the entrance. "If not that the leader of the gang gave the order for the others to leave and then he draws my blood to later retire", the others reach to see the figure with red eyes and how it withdraws while changing shape to subsequently get lost in the shadows.

I break the connection by turning to see others. For a minute I see that Miss Frost and Scott look at each other, automatically I know they are communicating telepathically.

"What's wrong?" I ask as I look directly at Scott.

"It's strange, we know some mutant shapeshifters that narrows the search range of whoever is chasing you", he takes a long sigh, closes his eyes, pulls up his glasses and presses the bridge of his nose as if trying to fight a headache.

"I imagine you have plans", is Miss Frost who generally spoke little during the talk. I see that he gets up to start walking and that's when I remember that I have a reference to my powers.

"Miss Frost, there is something I wanted to ask you about the telepaths", I turn to see from my seat. She sees me expectantly. "Thiago and I have a mental link that I do not remember creating," I looked away to see my boyfriend who like me awaits an answer. "It's a very deep bond and I do not know why".

"Since when do you have it?" She looks at me interested.

"I do not know...", I say hesitating a little. "I thought it was the normal interaction of knowing someone deeply", I say sadly.

"About two weeks ago", replies Thiago, looking directly at me.

"Can I go and analyze this connection?" Miss Frost sits down again in her place.

"Yes", we say Thiago and me at the same time. I think I can keep Thiago's thoughts and mine... private.

I close my eyes as I slowly feel that I fall into an empty space. When I finally open them, I see Miss Frost floating in front of me as if it were space. Out of nowhere asteroids created from multicolored crystals, after a quick analysis I see that the yellow color in the crystals predominates a lot. Slowly we float to one of the asteroids and settle on it. In the background the stars begin to shine slowly.

"Where are we?" I ask Miss Frost, but analyzing my surroundings.

"It's your deep subconscious", he says as he looks at a specific part of the environment. "Normally when we enter someone's mind, the environment is defined by superficial thoughts, which means that the thoughts of the moment are those that represent the scenario, if we want to look for a specific memory or thought we have to look for it through doors or portals that direct us to deep thoughts". She sighs while she looks at me out of the corner of her eye.

"This environment is different, it is not dominated by my more superficial thoughts", I say as I see several doors that begin to appear on the windows. "Those doors are those that can direct us to other sides of my psyche". I say as I approach the next one floating through nothingness. When I open it, I see one of my memories, there behind that door in the depth of a corridor I see the day they adopted me, I had a lot without remembering that scene.

"So, Kevin will be the boy you will choose then", one of the girls working in the orphanage asks the man she supposes would be my father.

"Yes, he is a perfect child", the woman who is still on the side of the one to whom the question was addressed immediately answers. "We already saw his qualifications and he like to play sports, the space of the communal room that he plays is perfectly arranged that will be very helpful and goes very well with our last name". I narrow my eyes a little when I remember those words and the determination, I had to want to be perfect in everything.

"So that's where your obsessive-compulsive attitude comes from", behind me, Miss Frost sees the memory. My reaction to the presence of my teacher is to close the door and when I do appear chains with locks.

"So, you learned how to close your thoughts to other people", she turns to me while analyzing my face. "This seems like an interesting class. What else have you learned without my guidance?"

"Thiago has shown me some advice that Professor Drake has shown them when dealing with a telepath. I have tried some things based on those tips"; she glances up at a questioning expression. "I've learned the basics of connecting several people in a chat, and how to hide several people from a survey".

"Chat?", she looks at me curious at the word.

"I still do not know the appropriate terms", I say blushing.

"Then in the next class we will have to address them", she turns to see the same point of the environment of a few moments ago. Following the look of my teacher I turn to see a couple of stars that seem to be spinning on the same point.

"What is that?" I turn to see the young lady who extends her hand and seems to be reading that representation of my subconscious.

"It looks like it's your idea of a black hole", she turns to see me. "It's your link with Thiago. You say that was created alone?" She asks me. I can only agree.

"Yes, I did not know when it happened," she narrows her eyes a little.

"And what happened with Stella anyways? I knew that she already knew about you and Thiago", that did hurt and it's not because I feel guilty, but Stella is a good friend, I do not want to be the cause of her suffering. In my interior something was removed and one of the stars that shine in the immensity took a crimson color becoming a fugue star that was absorbed by the portal in front of us.

"What was that? Will not it hurt Thiago?", I express my first thought.

"I think I have an idea what happens", she turns to look up. "It's time to get out of here".

I close my eyes deeply; I concentrate on returning my consciousness to my physical body. When I open them again, I find myself sitting in front of the others who watch us. Instinctively I turn to see Thiago.

"Are you okay?" He looks at me confused.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why would not I be?", I raise my hand to lay it on my head and turn to see Miss Frost. She sighs as she analyzes us both.

"To be honest I had not noticed that link until you mentioned it Kevin", she recharges in her chair and continues explaining. "Once I could analyze it, it seems to be an empathic link".

"That explains a lot of things", I say as I analyze Thiago's orange eyes. He just agrees.

"Is it something harmful for any of us?" Asks Thiago, looking at Miss Frost.

She shakes her head. "If I had to bet, I would say it would be detrimental for Kevin not to have it", at that statement I only open my eyes a little more. "I think it's part of his mutation, I cannot say anything with certainty until I talk to McCoy". She gets up again while my uncle watches me for a minute.

"We will try to get information quickly", he gives Thiago a look to later get up and follow Miss Frost.

The rest of the day was a little more common, we were joined by Joshua and Alani for a while of training in the danger room. When we went to dinner, we met with Stella to see her paralyze me, but Thiago kept walking, he turned to see me and came back for me. In the end we ended up in front of her and wanting to say hello she only apologized to one: I have things to do, I see them later.

The following month was quite regular, I started a routine where in the morning they were classes in the afternoon I spent time with my friends and at nightfall on Mondays, Wednesdays and Thursdays I had training with Miss Frost. On weekends, some of them were with Thiago and on Sunday mornings Scott and I went to the city to shop or to watch some games.

The fourth weekend after we formalized our relationship, Thiago had to go to Mexico, it was his mother's birthday and he would go to spend two weeks with his family. It was fair, after being away from them for so long it was necessary. I accompanied him to the airport on Friday after school, Scott took us there. It was difficult to separate from Thiago, but we still had our link which we had put to the test and had impressive ranges. I hoped that with a bit of luck our link could support so much distance. When we left, Scott just told me: you will do well a separate time. I guess I was right I spent about 70% of my time with Thiago.

This weekend already had scheduled departures, and none with Stella. She has not spoken to me since Thiago and I announced our relationship with the rest of the school as a couple. But even so Saturday would be fun, it would go out with Heimkel and Solomon. After the last time I applied it was hard to convince my uncle, but Heimkel helped by promising that the two would come for me to the mansion and leave me early.

On the other hand, today Friday would be hell, I got that after visiting the airport my uncle left me in the center to go talk to Sam. I was determined to tell him the reason why he did not answer his questions about returning to being boyfriends, and because of the 20 times he has invited me to leave alone I have accepted 3 including today.

"Then when you finish your business, call the school and someone will come to pick you up", my uncle tells me as he approaches me to the mall where I will see Sam.

"Yes, it's okay. Do you need anything from the mall?" I say to my uncle as I get off the car.

"Just come back with good", he looks at me, for a minute I think it's a joke, but his face remains serious.

When I got out of the car, I verify that I bring my cell phone and my wallet. I turn to see Scott and move my head positively. "I promise I'll get there early and healthy and save." He turns on the car again and takes the fast track to leave the downtown area.

I start to walk to the mall and take a quick look at my clothes. I have washed blue denim pants (do not make me start with what it cost me to convince my uncle to buy them, he said they were not worth the price for having holes in his knees). I bring a white sleeveless shirt with a hood and for cold I bring a black jacket. My black sneakers complement the outfit.

I take out my cell phone to observe a message from Sam informing me that it is already in the hamburger place where we will see each other. I start walking around the mall, looking to one side and another, I have the strange feeling that someone is watching me. Definitely not leaving almost the mansion has made a dent in my confidence.

When I arrive at the store, I quickly locate Sam. After all, with his semi punk, semi gothic look; It is very localizable. What surprises me is that he is accompanied by another young man. His hair is black, immediately his African features make an appearance, from the strong jaw to the thick lips.

I reach the table where they are sitting laughing. They watch me and the first to say hello is Sam.

"Hi, handsome, I've missed you". I look down and turn around to see the other questioning boy. "He is Nawvlee", Sam responds to my unspoken question.

"Nice to meet you", the man extends his hand in greeting to which I respond.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kevin". When we finish the greeting, I sit next to Sam who is looking to take my hand, but I reach to pick it up and put it in my lap.

"I know, I've heard a lot about you." That does call my attention.

"Have you heard about me?" I ask without knowing what they mean.

"Thanks to you I was able to come out of the closet", my look of confusion is accentuated more. "I mean, thanks to you I do not hide in school anymore, I could say I'm a mutant. The club that Sam organized is great, we can meet mutants and humans to talk about our different experiences".

"Are there more mutants in San Pedro?", My voice actually shows my amazement.

"At the moment it's just me, but everyone has shown to be very open with me, I must admit that when they told me it was possible for you to come back, I thought I would have someone to talk to", I turn to see him curious.

"There is always room for more people in the mansion", I say knowing beforehand that it would be the most prudent option for Nawvlee.

"Are you kidding, in that place where they use you as a weapon? I did not think you were living there", I turned to see him a little uncomfortable.

"It's not that they use you as a weapon, they only teach you how to use your powers in favor of humanity", I say as I turn to look uncomfortably at the door.

"But then why be away from humanity when it would be best to be out there living with those you want to protect?" Asks my new acquaintance.

"It's... a law", I say a little less convinced.

"I think you should meet our group", I turn to look more confused than before.

"The one from San Pedro?" He denies as he laughs a little and I start nervously playing with a ketchup envelope.

"No, some friends and I get together to help the people of the colonies in different ways, we are mutants that everyone lives life in their own way, but we unite for this", he smiles in the best way. Turn to see the service window. "Our order is ready", he gets up and walks to the service window.

I turn to see Sam out of the corner of my eye. "Your friend is ... interesting", he smiles at me and something at the bottom of my burning. I turn to see Nawvlee and it seems that there was some problem with the order, I decide to take the next step. "Is he your new boyfriend?".

Sam looks at me cautiously. "No, it's just a friend", he reaches another envelope of ketchup and now he is the one who plays nervous. "You know I've been waiting for you".

"I ... There's something I've wanted to talk to you about", in nervousness he breaks the sachet of condiment and takes a napkin to clean up the mess that spilled on the table. "I've been with someone for a month", he looks at me with wide eyes.

"I ...", for a minute I'm waiting for an outburst, but it's not like that. "I'll wait the time I have to wait... He'll make some mistake and I'll be here for you", I see that he smiles quietly.

I try to continue with the theme when a tray with food and sodas is placed in front of me.

"But I did not ask for anything", Sam smiles at me from his position.

"I ordered your favorite, with double portion of fries", I turn to see the hamburger and as suspicion is not even close to my favorite hamburger, but I choose to smile and turn to see the one who just sat in front of me.

"It would be interesting to meet your group of friends", I say, trying to change the subject by addressing Nawvlee.

Half-bite, he lowers his hamburger again. "Of course, we'll get in touch when we see each other the next time."

The talk proceeds normally, it turns out that Nawvlee has interesting ideas about the relationships between mutants and humans. Just before leaving, Nawvlee hands me a small card with the correct pronunciation of his name and cell phone. We spend about 2 hours talking and mysteriously Sam seems more ... Patient than before. They leave the mall and I go to the department store; I still do not want to get home.

After about 30 minutes of being watching things. I start to leave the commercial area so that whoever comes to get me has faster access. But just when I want to send the message, I hear screams in the distance, they seem to come from a nearby park. I start to run to that side. When I start to approach, about where the park should be, is one, sandstorm? And no, I do not mean the type of sandstorm that is made on the Internet if not a real one.

I make a quick survey to find out if there is someone in the center of the chaos, and it is strange that it is as if a mind had dominion over the place. But in the center of the park I can detect six signs, two adults and four children. I start running there, but the sand is annoying, so I create a telekinetic shield around me which at least already allows me to move forward. To my left I hear a noise like metal bending. When I least expect it the structure of a swing passes me in front, if I had been a little behind, I do not know what would have happened. But if the storm goes around, it's a matter of preparing for the impact.

I try to find the object with my eyesight, but it is impossible, until I have it almost in front, I close my arms in front to protect my chest and head and close my eyes to wait for the impact. But nothing does not come. When I open my eyes again, I see the metal structure wrapped in something white. I begin to approach slowly when something pulls me from the back and pulls me out of the storm. My course is towards the upper floors of one of the nearby buildings.

"Hey boy I heard that young people like to surf sand storms on the Internet, but this is not the same", when I look around, I am on a rooftop sitting. I look up to see a man of medium height with a blue and red suit, small black lines.

"_Spider-Man_", I say as he watches me with those big white eyes.

"Try not to risk yourself in vain", he looks at the storm.

"There are six people in the center of the storm", he turns to look surprised.

"How do you know?", By the tone of his voice I can deduce that he is not surprised therefore he already knew.

"I'm a telepath", he looks at me, analyzing me. "I'm a mutant", I say as I turn my gaze back to the storm too.

"I do not remember you. Are you new?", he turns to see the other buildings, I guess he is analyzing the angles from which he can swing.

I nod as I concentrate my mental probe into the storm that mind that looks like a hive made up of miniature copies of the same thought. "My name is Kevin Summers", I comment when I take out the communicator. "Here _Voidward_, I am in the vicinity of the World Trade Center, there is something attacking the civilians. I am with _Spider-Man_", I hope they will answer me from the other side, but before that the one who is one of my heroes asks me again.

"As in Summers of Cyclops?", I turn to see him out of the corner of my eye while I say yes with my head. "Is your father?", I think the question a minute.

"Yes", is the only answer I will give from now on.

"Listen boy, if it's true that you're a telepath, I'm going to need your help, that's down there, Sandman", he points to the sandstorm. "I'm going to need you to give him a good psychic blow so that he takes only one form, then I'll take care of him".

With my right hand made a fist I raise my thumb. "Ready", I concentrate my sounding on the little minds that look like bees buzzing. _Spider-Man_, raises his hand and throws his spider's web to propel himself and just before going off, he screams: _now!_

Normally to make an attack in an area it was done horizontally but here it would be a loss of energy. So, I take advantage of my height and make an attack from top to bottom. I make pressure ordering all the bees to return to the hive. Slowly the winds diminish and begin to concentrate on a single point. Once he does it, _Spider-Man_ arrives from above and hits with a lot of force, so much that he goes flying towards one of the corners of the civilians.

My intercom sounds and I can identify the voice of Storm. "We are on the way, offer him support you can without risking your integrity, change and out," I keep the communicator in the buckle of my belt. When I look up, I see that a figure begins to form above the innocent, something similar to an iron. I analyze the situation slightly and see that the innocents are paralyzed with fear. Up to this moment I have managed to levitate slightly but I have never really flown, I start floating slightly, HELL! I'm too slow Desperation begins to flood my body and a yellow flash appears around me the speed with which I float increases, it stops being floating and I start to fly.

I reach to arrive just in time to put a telekinetic shield managed to stop the massacre at least momentarily. I turn to see the children and they find themselves crying. The two adults try to protect minors as much as possible. They turn me to look doubtful.

I see how the iron rises again to take back and hit again against my shield. He who still resists. Then it rises higher to take more momentum. Beside me _Spider-Man_ is flying by shouting: _Save... Innocents... You can!_

After that he goes out again, driven to hit another punch on Sandman's jaw. I look up and imagine an invisible spear in my right hand, but a yellow spear appears. Uhm curious, I'll have to ask later. I throw the weapon with all the strength I have and it flies upwards.

The spear is stuck in the bottom of the plate causing it to begin to break at the end the spear explodes turning the plate into sand. Under the look to avoid that the sand falls in my eyes. I turn to see the people behind me.

"Run!", My scream makes them return to reality and the adults take the little ones to run away while the two older children run off on their own. I turn to see the Sandman situation and I see it fly up the trees to land near a bench. He turns to see _Spider-Man_ and slowly begins to get rid of a mass of sand.

I guess what his next move is so I use a telekinetic shield, but not to protect myself from Sandman but to lock him inside. Slowly I see Spider-Man walking closer while bending his back.

"Smart boy", he says as he hits the invisible bubble with his right index finger. "If no grain of sand comes out, chaos cannot start again". I turn to see him completely overwhelmed. "Thanks for the help", he extends his hand in greeting. "What about you, are you part of the **Young Avengers** or something like that?" In the sky a noise begins to sound suddenly a giant black helicopter appears.

I see some spots that fly off in the direction of us.

"What tha...?" I say while analyzing our surroundings.

"It's SHIELD", replies Spider-Man. "He must come for Sandman to arrest him". I turn to see the sandstorm that was created inside my mental bubble, for a minute among the currents of sand that fly I seem to see a face.

On the other hand, I see that the Blackbird arrives, I squint my eyes. I guess the main team comes in. On the other side of the park where the stains that turned out to be men with propellers landed, the amount of 4 men covered to the face with combat suits and a woman with dark and black hair approaches.

"Well done boy, have you thought about working for SHIELD? We could use an element with your attitudes", I turn to see the woman and I do not seem to recognize her.

"Hill I'm sorry, but he's a mutant and he's registered under the academy, he's a X-Man", my uncle from behind and he's accompanied by Storm, Iceman and Nightcrawler.

"Summers. And who are you to make decisions for the boy?", I raise my eyes to observe the brown-eyed woman.

"It's my father", I answer the question as I walk slowly towards the others. Miss Hill looks at me and I do not know if it's good or bad.

"Boy, you are popular", says Spider-Man, walking beside me. "A pleasure to see you Scott, impressive your offspring", I see that my uncle normally greets _Spider-Man_ and this in turn later greets the others.

"You're good?" It's _Storm_ that's talking to me.

"Yes, but I do not want to see a beach in six months", I say, taking a bit of sand out of my mouth. Scott gives me a half smile.

"Done. I'm proud of you", that feels VERY good. "I think they did not really need us", he says, seeing how they start freezing Sandman.

"I still need the return trip", I turn to see the Blackbird. Later I looked down to see Spider-Man. "Maybe later you could give me an autograph".

"I'm sorry in this suit nothing fits in the pockets", he shrugs. "Maybe later".

Then Spider-Man goes out swinging. While Kurt teleports us to Blackbird. Once we are upstairs, I see Dr. McCoy in the booth watching the news videos that they managed to capture from the fight. Specifically, those where I emit a yellow glow.

"Is its bad doc?", He turns to see me through his glasses.

"I do not think it's bad, I think it's something we know as a secondary mutation, but I need to do tests", before this answer I turn my eyes towards the ceiling. I have had so many tests that I start to feel like a laboratory rat.


End file.
